A Terrarian In Remnant
by ThePieCrustP
Summary: Thrust into a new world, a once normal man farming for the greatest loot in-game is suddenly flung into the multiverse where he lands, magically gaining all the items and abilities of his character. Armed with the knowledge his world, he will need to learn how to properly use his newfound abilities to try and help the people of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

It was night.

It was a night like any other night you would experience under the twinkling stars under the Terran moon. Some glistening under the inkiness of dark space; unknown and unbridled in its cosmic beauty. Others gleaming into a sparkling rocket down onto the world. But this night was a very special night. The hills, jungles, forests and winter-bound biomes across Terraria bore witness to a battle filled with such a malicious evil the world choked on it's dark grasp.

It was at this night a hero had defeated an ancient and horrific god wielding weapons and armor long thought to be nothing more than a legend.

… Or it would have been If this was about their story.

Instead? Well…

"I get that farming is a must but god DAMN are these eyes annoying…" I thought silently to myself. And to be quite honest, I was pretty done with this Cthulhu wanna-be and it's bullshit debuff.

With its floating eyeballs shtick and the occasional massive laser beam dealing stupid amounts of damage and other such nuisances when fighting the Moon Lord makes the thing a whole lot more complicated than it really should. But it helps when you have been farming the damn thing three times in a row. This, just so happened to be one of the better runs.

In fact, he should be just about dead right about now-

 **Moon Lord has been defeated!**

Ah, there we go. Must have gotten lucky then, maybe I should get the Calamity mod once I put away all the other… Huh?

After picking up the S.D.M.G and putting it in my safe along with the many other items/weapons I do not really use; another message popped up again in the chat.

"Enough!" Was all was said in the light blue text before my screen started to blank out white. In fact, it was going well above what my computers screen should handle, even at the highest brightness. And to my utter surprise I heard a _voice_ come from my screen _._

"I have been humiliated for the last time!" It boomed.

"Wait a second did someone just _talk..._? _"_ I said in realization before it continued.

"I will not endure this pain and humiliation any longer! Prepare yourself mortal for you shall be cast among the stars! So I say to you: _**BEGONE!**_ " It screamed. Ending it's sentence in a volume completely impossible to any creature on the planet. This time my whole vision was starting to turn white even after I stopped looking at my screen.

"Oh _shiii_ _-!"_ I cursed, hastily scrambling out of my chair before the whiteness completely engulfed my vision. Instantaneously making me lose consciousness.

* * *

"Oh sweet mother of honey my eyes _buuurn...!_ " Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I started to wake. My eyes, still burning after experiencing the blinding light I started too awake. Other than the severe soreness I felt, I did notice that I was wearing something much heavier than shorts and a t-shirt. In fact I felt as if my whole body was wearing something more than the clothes I had on before. Hell, I even felt tougher.

What the hell happened?

I started to blearily open my eyes, blinking away at the still stinging feeling before the world went into focus. And- whoa. When I meant "in focus" I didn't mean 4k 1080p kinds of focus. My goodness I could even see the mountains in the distance! I could even make out even the smallest of stones and outcroppings in the edges of them. Blinking owlishly I started with the obvious: where the hell am I?

I found my self laying in a field of grass. What did that white light _do_ to me? Similar questions ran rampant around my head but before they could cloud my mind for too long I pushed them back. I needed to find out where I am and how to get back to my house.

I rocked forward beginning in a squatting position for a second before pushing myself up. I took a look around me to take stock of my surroundings and what I could tell as far as the eye can see there was a massive green plains all slowly swaying in an invisible breeze. I scanned the horizon to see anything in the distance and lo and behold there's a city...! Right next to the mountains too. Doesn't seem that far from here either. Hopefully I will be able to find someone travelling between here and there I might even be able to catch a ride. Deciding not to take anymore of my time giving myself an inner monologue I went and took my first step towards the city.

On that first step there was a very distinct **CLANK** of armor moving. Looking down it seemed to be I was the one in the armor. Wait a minute-

"Now this is just **ridiculous.** " I breathed, exasperated.

The armor that I was wearing wasn't just any normal armor, no, what I was wearing was my characters Hallowed armor set! Complete with the yellow-y silver finish and everything! I even had the Crimson cape dyed in flaming black. Was that- dear _GOD_ I was even sporting the steampunk wings!

"... This I am alright with." I said quietly before slowly lowering myself back onto the grassy floor.

"Why the hell would I be wearing this? **HOW** the hell am I wearing this?" Torrents of questions exploded in my mind raising all sorts of alarms. So much so that I even started to feel light headed. Attempting not do black out from sheer stupidity of my situation when a particular question reared it's head and spoke above the many other questions in my mind, there it dawned on me; Am I even on the same god damn **_planet_**?!

 _'This mental clamoring of confusion will not get me anywhere.'_ I thought calmly. Willing away my thoughts now standing upright.

' _If I ever will be able to gain answers it will be through that city; and if my memory serves right i have the frost spark boots on as well.'_ My head turned down looking at my now covered hands I clenched them steadying myself.

' _I hope I do find answers and not a another migraine...'_ I planted my left foot forwards digging into the ground before sprinting as fast as I could towards the city. I was rewarded by the sound of clouds being picked up behind me. Hmm... maybe I should get a plan C if I don't.

I smiled. 'Well, **_IF_** _I don't, then guess being a construction worker won't be half bad...'_

* * *

 **(Authors Note): Whoooo baby! My first fanfic on the site! Not many Terraria crossovers around so I just decided on a whim (and with a nonsensical conversation with friends) of what would happen when some rando gains the sudden ability to use magic, fly and fight things with weapons that could:**

 **\- Call down the heavens to smite your enemies.**

 **\- Use a gun the shape of a dolphin.**

 **\- MAGIC**

 **\- Etcetera**

 **Trying to figure out how exactly our main character will not become an OP sonnuva gun was pretty simple really, he way only given whatever was on his character while he was playing. This mainly included a plethora of potions both healing and buffs, stacks of food, nearly half a stack of gel, other weapons and the ever loving cell phone. Armor was a fickle thing in my imagination so I will just chalk it up to: "things will still hurt when you get punted with a hammer, but at least you won't be mist." Anyway, hope you all enjoyed what I got!**

 **See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN): Hello! And welcome to another chapter of A Terrarian on Remnant! Thanks for the encouragement to let me continue this, although, I should probably say this to clear some confusion and the lack of detail on my part:**

 **His Hollowed gear is only just the VANITY set!**

 **As for the reason why I didn't explicitly type that he was ONLY using the Hallowed set for his actual armor was because I just simply thought no one would actually believe that after three successful attempts in a row of fighting the moon lord, they would only JUST be using the Hallowed armor set. His actual set will be revealed, but what? That's a secret! (For about like, 5 minutes for you fast readers).**

 **While for weapons, well, there is just simply WAY too many of them to choose from by endgame that I simply decided that he will be using mostly a mix between the three classes.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **E** very passing minute I was getting closer and closer to the city. When I had awoke in that massive plain and started to sprint I found a long dirt road towards the city. The sun had started to go down upon the horizon making me believe that it was just around seven in the afternoon, give or take anyway. I needed to book it if I do not want to be left in the dark.

Besides; even **if** I was unfortunate to still be outside by nightfall, and **if** my assumptions are to be correct, then I have a _whole lot more_ than just a suit of armor, a pair of wings and a cape with me. Looking forward I furrowed my brows looking into the city.

' _Hmm, I am getting close. I can see the lights of a checkpoint from here.'_ I mentally told myself. I even think I was able to catch a few people getting into cars. Yet none of the models nor the brands that they were using were familiar to me. This raised more than a few red flags.

It was obvious that the gate into the city was a common place for people to congregate into. It was a place not only to meet family members from voyages across the land considering that most of them came from a _flying boat_. There were shops as well as restaurants all around the area all bustling with activity. Roads were made aplenty, some even scaling above most main streets. The colors of the whole thing were a slightly muted grey color yet there were flairs of green poking around the city scape. Be it from the colors that the people were wearing or the bushels of trees on the sidewalks it seemed to be a well-kept place.

And yet despite these wonderful looking colors and scenery there was one fatal and massive detail that had stopped me dead in my tracks. A detail that was made aplenty from its light green color and twin crossed axes.

This city wasn't just any other city. No, in fact this is a city that I personally know very well. A city that shouldn't even exist. Yet here I was, currently in the city of **_Vale._** The city which also happens to be in a _fictional universe._ So not only was I a person stuck in an _entirely different **UNIVERSE.**_ With my characters items and abilities no less! But now I need to take care of being in a _fictional universe as well!?_ Who in the blue bloody hell would decide that this was an innovative idea?! This is just simply ludicrous!

"... You know what? I'm going to complain about this in the future. Right now, look for main characters in a fictional world made reality." I mumble swiveling my head around the place. Unfortunately, it seemed that I wasn't near any of the points of interests that appeared in the show. I had simply just begun to wander around looking at the sights that Vale had to offer. It was a very beautiful place, equally so was the natural structure of the city.

The sun by this point was well beyond the horizon, replaced by the ivory colored moon looming in the sky.

"This is getting me nowhere." I said to myself as I, again, inspected my surroundings. I had wracked my mind to try and find innovative ways to try and speed things up for me but only coming up with answers in between "too obvious" and "too dangerous". It was night by the time I just stopped trying to find out a way around when I just went and decided to jump onto the buildings roofs. Made things easier to travel, yes. But it did next to nothing with helping me find any one of the RWBY members.

I looked towards the sky staring at the shattered moon for a moment before moving on.

My armor shifted and clanked as I jumped from building to building. While traveling I had started to test out what else I had on me and what I was capable of. Apart from longer and higher jumps along with flight thanks to the wings; I found out quickly that my body could do things that I clearly remember not being able to do.

I was more flexible than ever; I felt as if I could exercise the same way monks do. And if you know _anything_ about monks, then you know their rigorous training. I felt lighter than ever too. I wasn't fat by any standards, but I was sure that I was not able to jump the same length as an Olympic jumper could.

In armor, no less.

Anyway, my quest of trying to find anyone was futile so I began going with plan B: head toward Beacon Academy. I could see the campus from here, so I was sure that I was most likely in the residential part of Vale. It was only just a hop-skip and a jump away. Simple in planning, not so much in execution.

Since the buildings were now essentially houses and apartment complexes I couldn't freely move around as easily as I wanted without rousing people from their sleep. I was still fast mind you, it's just that I now didn't have the ability to look at Beacon constantly to know whether I was going the right way. I couldn't use my wings to fly up either because evidently there were security cameras around the place. I didn't want to seem too suspicious.

Although I was still maintaining a solid brisk pace; the Frostspark boots were not activating.

 _'Hmm… So I need to be actively sprinting to achieve it's effect. Good to know.'_

Another thing that I found out was what was underneath the armor set I was wearing. While passing by a few small stores in the area I had the chance to finally see myself in a particularly mirror like window. The Hallowed set looks much more impressive than it does in-game I can tell you that.

 _'Whoa. This armor set looks like it weighs over a hundred pounds from all the plating. And here I am jumping around like I am in some action movie.'_ I comented in my mind as I looked closer at my armored body.

 _'… what else has changed?'_ I wondered. Looking around me to see if anyone was near and finding no one I reached up to my helmet pulling it off. What was laced underneath my helmet definitely surprised me. Under the Hallowed helmet was…

Another helmet.

The fuddah- what…?

I looked at the helmet that was in my hands and back to my reflection and blinked. Slowly, I put the Hallowed helmet back on. There was no resistance at all; it was as if there was nothing there. I took it off again.

"That is _so weird._ " I say to myself as I examine the second helmet under my, uhh, other helmet.

It was, to put it simply, on _fire._ Embers rose out and away from and upward. Two golden "horns" were on the sides were my ears where; ending in sharp points. The visor was in a distinct Y shape with engraving covering most of the surface of the helmet. Moving the hand that held the HallowedHallowed armor behind me letting it sink into my inventory.

"So the Solar Flare armor is somehow below my Hallowed set." I looked down again to the rest of my Hallowed gear. Deciding whether or not to see exactly how I looked in full solar armor.

"Actually, I could do this later at a much safer location than the middle of the sidewalk using a window as a mirror." And at that I put the Hallowed helmet back on and continued on my way towards Beacon. Unbeknownst to me, someone was already taking curiosity to my sudden appearance.

 _*Krsscht!*_ "Sir, an unknown man is currently headed toward Beacon Academy at high-speed. They are armored with not just one set of armor but TWO. They are also wearing a crimson cloak. While there is no weapons visible a hunter who is able to sense levels of danger has told us that this mans presence alone, even through entire walls, was 'nearly unbearable'. Orders to intercept"? There was a muffled sound of chatter for a few seconds before a decision was made.

"... I understand Sir; we will confront him. And what if they are found to be hostile?" A pause. Then only one thing was said:

"Eliminate or subdue at all costs. If they prove too much to handle, we will send assistance."

* * *

 **(AN): God DAMN this took much longer than I thought it would. Other than having to rewrite the chapter multiple times because I thought I could've done better, and lo and behold here it is! There might be a few things that could be worded better in my opinion but I do not want to have myself in a loop of "I could do better", so yeah.**

 **I'm already working on the next chapter so do not worry about me dropping this thing yet! Life gets in the way and sometimes you just gotta' move.**

 **Anyway, please do review and tell me what I could do better. See you in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ironwood had his elbows resting on a table as he contemplated what he just received.

' _A man in two suits of armor who emanates enough power to trigger another semblance? Hmm, I might need to reconsider having only a single fireteam to handle this.'_ He thought as he brought his finger to his ear.

"Lieutenant; there has been a change in plans; there will be two entire platoons of the AK-130's dowin to your position. You and your men will break off and have them take care of the situation. Understood?" He released the button as he waited for a response.

A few seconds passed as he waited for an answer.

"Yes sir! We will rendezvous at checkpoint 118, nearest to the city. Would that be all sir?" The lieutenant replied through the radio.

"Yes. Thank you for informing me of this. Keep an eye out for any other suspicious activity around the area while moving back to the checkpoint. Someone will be there to debrief you all. Good luck."

"Sir!"

And with that the call was ended. The General meanwhile picked up a nearby tablet and tapped a few times on the screen.

A female voice answered from the scroll. "General?"

"Yes, it is me. I know that it is late, but something has been brought to my attention that needs immediate support."

"I see. What exactly must I need to do General?"

"It is simple; you will take dropship number thirteen to observe an unknown individual in armor. Do not engage unless you need to." He continued.

"They have been labeled as a high threat from a developing hunter whose semblance specializes in sensing danger. Just by being in the general vicinity of this man they were able to deduce that they had more lethality than anything they have ever experienced. You can choose whether you should be assisted by my men. Three platoons of Ak-130's was dispatched before you to distract them from your arrival. Subdue and/or capture them at all costs. Understood?"

"I will see to it swiftly sir." Was her curt reply before the call was ended.

All Ironwood could do now was wait.

* * *

The streets had started to widen up and the houses had become scarcer as I continued towards Beacon Academy. Only concrete roads and batches of trees were around me now. The whistling of the wind and my steps was the only thing that accompanied me other than the ambient noise of a few Atlesian Ships above me. They were fairly close to Vale which most likely means that I am somewhere in the beginning of the second volume.

Which also means that Cinders second plan is now likely in effect.

' _That… might complicate things.'_ Remembering that Cinder, Emerald and Mercury are now known as nothing more than just some visitors.

' _But how am I going to meet and hopefully help the main cast when I don't even know how to get into their circle of influence? I am too old to be a student, no matter how hard I might try. My only other option is to confront Ozpin, Ironwood or any other adult with influence in the plot.'_ I looked forwards looking at the outline of Beacon Academy in the distance. A wave of vigor flowed through me as I started to speed up my pace.

After a while I started to realize that there was a sound of an aircraft getting closer to me. Tilting my head, I found that six Atlesian Dropships were steadily gliding towards me. That's when I started to slow down.

Suddenly even from this distance I heard multiple spinning barrels clicking in the distance.

' _Oh FU-!'_ Before I could swear through my thoughts, they were cut off abruptly by the terrifying noise of bullets hitting the ground around me.

Twelve tri-barrel Gatling cannons had started to lay down a wall of hot searing lead straight towards me. And like any sensible being I dove to the side, dodging the attack. They passed by over my head, their thundering engines rattling my bones.

' _Oh god, oh GOD, oh go- CRAP BASKETS!'_

Once the ships flew right above me dozens of impacts started to resonate from where I once stood. Swiveling my head, I saw a few Ak-130's starting to stand up from where they had landed. Soon many more joined them as they increasingly got closer and closer towards me. In mere seconds all of them had surrounded me.

Adrenaline was swimming through my veins as I weaved through the landing war-machines. Just as quick as it had happened, it stopped. The last Knight dropping in behind me making me roll from the impact. Standing up shakily what I saw before me made my heart freeze.

All sixty of the Knights had me surrounded. Their visors a gleaming blood red contrasted with their midnight black outer shell. Arms made to rend someone's insides into outsides were integrated into them. Heavy machinery and meticulous engineering is what rang out inside my head over the emotional turmoil as I realized I was about to be attacked my heavily armed robots.

Some were equipped with miniguns, others with swords for hands. Some were straight up unarmed. My mind was racing as I looked around. Nothing reassured me of escape since they had me dodge into an open field quite some ways away from the main road. The dropships were still here doing a few rounds. Their guns still trained at me.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the Knights had enough of the stare down and charged forwards.

All at once.

Well crap.

The ones with guns had spun up their weapons, twenty of them at least had started to give supportive fire as the many others rushed me in surprising amount of speed. And, as a person who has never been attacked and shot at the same time, I panicked.

Without thinking my body had went into autopilot and with a move that really should have broken my spine instead made me lean sideways, simultaneously throwing a right hook towards one of the charging Knights. I expected my fist to just dent off the hull and do nothing but a scratch.

What happened instead was what I could only describe as the metal underneath my fist completely tearing through the armor of the robot. The initial hit warped the dark metal into nothing but a gaping hole. My arm soon followed through punching through and creating a massive gash across its abdomen, severing it in two. My shock seemed to last for an eternity before the rest of the forces had closed in on me.

Shaking away the disbelief I stood my ground and with as much determination I could muster I threw a straight punch into the face of a Knight, effectively destroying its head. The sheer force of the punch had launched its body almost ten meters away. The others took advantage of my surprise, again.

Five arms swung at me in a wide sweeping attack. I didn't have enough time to dodge and was only able to cross my arms just in time to hear a sharp * _twang_ *! as the swords bounced off the hallowed armor making me huff just a bit in relief.

"Alright!" I uncrossed my arms taking a what I hoped to look like a stance as I danced through the bullets and bots rushing me.

"Time to see what I could really do." And with that the real battle had begun.

Taking inspiration from a certain Space Marine on Mars, I used my newfound superhuman strength to recreate some of the visceral kills in the game. Slamming their knee with my foot as I punched their bodies into metallic dust. Jumping from enemy to enemy as I crushed their heads into the ground seeing the metal warp like aluminum under a sledgehammer with my bare hands.

All in all, it was very weird being suddenly able to rend metal like a block of butter.

A trail of sparks followed me as I continued my disassembly of my enemies as I swept them off their feet and launched them into others. Flattening my hands, I started to swing them around as if they were my own steel daggers; the wind flowing through my attacks, parting their armor. Soon enough I had found that their bullets did little to harm me or my armor; although it did sting a little, it was still bearable.

Even with my very limited knowledge on hand-to-hand combat, I think I was doing pretty alright defending myself. I had noticed that my body was doing most of the work though. My dodges were automatic, and my retaliation only took a thought to execute.

Soon, only the screeching sounds of metal could be heard from a mile away.

I took a quick glance to look at the dropships overhead to see what exactly they were doing. They were just circling around me; didn't they have weapons on them? Why wouldn't they be shooting at me if they did? I couldn't ponder any longer about what they might be doing since the Knights had started to get a bit more aggressive in their attacks.

But even then, my hand-eye coordination had been increased dramatically making their increase in attack speed useless. They had very little success in getting through my defense. Unfortunately, the bullets and the attacks had put me more on the defensive. I couldn't attack without disengaging entirely. Thinking of a way that I could easily deal with them without using any of my weapons due to their properties, a devilish idea formed in my head.

' _Alright, this is a really dumb idea, but my goodness will it be worth it knowing that I able to do this.'_ As I started to lower my arms down I had stopped crouching from the brawlers' stance standing as straight as I could, letting my crimson cloak roam free as I took a step towards my enemy.

When suddenly, something just…

 _ **Clicked.**_

In a burst of motion, I closed the distance between the last of the twenty knights in front of me. A sharp " _ **ka-thoom!**_ _"_ whipped through the air cutting above the sound of the bullets being fired. My vision had blurred while my legs stormed forward in a massive leap. It only lasted a second before vertigo hit me like a truck making me stumble for a moment before I settled by taking a knee.

Nothing but the sounds of crackling wires or burning grass was heard. As I sat still as a tree before standing up straight again turning to look at the total damage.

The once tranquil clearing of grass and dirt was filled to the brim with smashed parts of what were once the Atlesian Knights. Swords and limbs were strewn about the place while shattered shards of glass from the visors poked up from the ground. Bullet holes were made aplenty in the dirt and even on the trees. I looked at my hands and back at the aftermath and mumbled only one thing:

"I _might_ want to rethink my plan of action when it comes to introducing myself."

A few moments later I heard someone- no, a _lot_ of people coming towards me. Before I could turn around in alarm the sound of guns being cocked, and bolts being racked was all around me. Out of the tree line droves of soldiers had made themselves known. They were all Atlas soldiers.

"Put your hands slowly in the air! Now!" One of the men in front of me shouted. Not wasting any time, I did as they commanded. As I raised my hands over my head I started to see something peculiar. They all were very, very tense. Some even looked outright pale. Others had been shifting uncomfortably, their twitches were uncharacteristic for what should be highly trained soldiers from Atlas.

They had looked to each other before one of the men had started to walk forward, fishing out a massive pair of handcuffs from their hips. I kept my eyes on them as they walked towards me, his tense attitude seemed to increase the closer he got to me. They must think that I must be planning something. They seemed to gather their courage for a moment before briskly marching towards me and slapping on the cuffs onto my wrists.

A second passed when all the soldiers around me, albeit soft and stifled, sighed in relief.

Seriously?

They were scarred of me? I mean yeah sure they probably saw me destroy their Androids, but it wasn't _that_ terrifying.

…

Right?

Before I could scoff at them in the privacy of my thoughts a very familiar airship had dropped into the clearing. Many of the soldiers started to part facing outward from the airships ramp as it began to descend. The design was unmistakable, this airship was owned by-!

"Ms. Schnee!" the soldier who had put the cuffs on me said from my right as I blanched from the name.

The moment he said her name the ramp had touched the ground. The sound of glass breaking was heard as the hydraulics pressed the shards into nothing but dust. The sound of heels on metal resonate from the now still night air. She emerged from the shadows of her ship and tactfully walked towards me.

My goodness she was stunning- whoa there! I'm going to reel that thought back in.

"I see that you have been successful in detaining the Huntsman. Excellent work." She announced to the soldiers.

"Hmm…" I mumbled as I shook away my last thought. I also noticed that, she too also looked tense. My god, why am I so scary to other people? The armor is literally much too bright to be taken seriously. I mean come on! Young Huntsman and/or Huntresses should be able to defeat your bots with little difficulty, what I did wasn't _that_ impossible.

Wait, did she just refer to me as a Huntsman-

"Alright! Everyone! Let us get moving back you the main airships! The clean-up crew will be here shortly. He..." she motioned to me. "will be escorted to be questioned someplace else. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" The soldiers chorused in unison; saluting and swiftly marching back into the tree line. Meanwhile I was suddenly pushed by one of the guards behind me, it didn't work and only succeeded in moving themselves backward. I got the idea and started to walk forwards into Winter's personal ship from the ramp and stood in the middle. Winter meanwhile seemed to be on the phone talking who I would presume to be Ironwood. Soon enough the aircraft had started to move. Everyone around me still fidgeting around. I even caught a little twitch of her fingers near her sabre.

I raised my arms too look at the complicated and blocky machinery that was my bound hands and thought only one thing:

' _This… will either go really well, or really, REALLY, badly…'_

* * *

 ** _(AN): Oh sweet mother of jebus this took awhile to create. But hey! At least it's here! Anyway, hopefully I will be able to get more chapters up sooner rather than later but it has been a busy month or me haha! Anyway, hope to see you all later!_**

Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN):**

 _ **!*Edit: I made a complete rework when it came to the ending, especially with a certain OOC scene of mine that was very much rushed and is just simply trash. So I fixed it! Hope it's better than what I had before. Welp, onto working on the next chapter. See you then!***_

 **Anyway, just as a heads up I just wanted to add in a detail about how Terraria's weapons and items work in the RWBY universe. Which basically means that I took the time to do a little homework to see how big a few choice items and abilities that are relevant to the story.**

 **Tl;dr – Every block is equivalent to two feet of length and height. With this fact in mind the Star Wrath, just by going from your character swinging the sword, means that the handle is just about one foot and some odd inches while the blade tops off around six feet upwards. The thickness of the blade is about a block in height, making it two feet wide.**

 **Jesus, imagine having a fully armored six-foot man swing a two-foot-thick blade at you.**

 **The Solar Wings meanwhile could blast you skywards at 334 feet maximum. That is just about the size of a twenty-story building. Mind boggling ain't it?**

 **But there is always the case I am inCREDIBLY wrong.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The ride to the airship was an… awkward one.

I was standing in the middle of two of the guards, Winter for the whole entire ride, kept on looking at me. It was unnerving! Her eyes seemed to pierce through my helmets visor as if it was made of glass. It didn't help that the air around the whole bay was feasibly thick enough to make an impression in the air.

No one said a thing, the only sound was from the wind outside and the occasional beeping from the cockpit which could be heard from here.

You wouldn't believe the wave of relief that flowed through the ship when the pilot told everyone that they were about to dock.

Funnily enough, Winter was the first one out.

Seriously, she nearly ran me over from how quickly she was walking.

Thankfully the soldiers were disciplined to not try to hop out of the aircraft. They instead gestured me forward. I rolled my eyes behind my chiseled mask and took a few steps on the Atlesian airship.

After stepping off Winters aircraft I saw Winter stop just a few ways away from the ramp talking to someone on her scroll. Knowing her it was most likely Ironwood. The two guards from both my sides had disappeared and instead was replaced by six of the Ak-130's. This time only armed with guns.

They had lead me forward towards Winter stopping after she ended her call. She cleared her throat and said one thing:

"Follow me." Her voice dropping into a lower tone than I remember as she turned away, walking into a corrido followed by me and the robots.

After a few moments of walking we had stopped in front of a door looking like some kind of like a gun safe. Holding her hand out, me and the Knights stopped as a holographic screen appeared to the side of the door. Silently she punched in a code before a loud shrill beep sounded.

With that the door opened dramatically with the sound of clanking metal, gears whirring and a loud click. One of the robots nudged me in the shoulder only to have them push themselves backwards.

"Get inside. Someone will be here in a few minutes. We will be watching." She said as I walked forward into the surprisingly bright cell. Standing in the middle I turned my head towards her.

' _Should… I try and say something?'_ The doors were closing, I only had about a few seconds before it fully closes. My mind racing weather I should try to say something or not seemed to catch her and even the robotic guard's attention.

' _Nah, I think I should be fine.'_ I think before turning my head away from her listening to the door finally hiss one final time before locking in place. I heard the muffled clapping of heels on metal quickly rushing away from the outside before it faded away by the sound of an automatic door. Looking down at my bound wrists I stop and think of what I should do next.

Looking around at the room I was in wasn't exactly an exiting one; it was just a white room on all sides without a light source, yet it was still bright. After a few seconds I start to pace, something that I did regularly when I was uhh, _not_ in another universe.

Speaking of which, I only had grazed on the topic before but now I have the time to think about it. I certainly wasn't happy that I was jus thrust into a new world. I have so many questions like, HOW? Of all the things that could have blasted me through time and space it needed to be through my computer screen? As I kept on thinking I found myself only going in circles not making any true and solid theories as to why/how I am in the RWBY universe.

Deciding to drop it I move my thoughts from my world to Remnants.

Who knows, I might even get the small boy's dream of becoming a super hero. I sure as hell could be one.

Aside from me being a wishful thinker, I needed to look towards the future. Stopping in the middle of my pacing when I thought; "what now"?

I had weapons and armor that would make an army of Grimm look like disintegrated husks of ash in literal seconds. Fragments of bone and flesh strewn around like a storm. That brawl with the Ak-130's was an eye-opening experience. My strength and speed were definitely a large factor to my success to defend myself. I felt as if I was passing my arm through water when fighting them.

My armor seems to behave differently than what it would do in-game. I should have taken some damage but the bullets from the androids did absolutely nothing against my armor. Another rule that seems to be broken was accessory items. I am wearing the Solar Flare armor set bellow the hallowed armor, yet the shield seemed to only be brought up when I wished it too.

There was also the fact that my wings were not able to be seen the whole entire time I was fighting. Even when jumping.

I want to keep that kind of fact to be my trump card if I ever needed it. Besides, the armor must look absolutely _wild_ in reality. But, apart from armor, there was also the fact that I kind of had a type of HUD now. Nothing fancy but in the corner of my eye that is just out of the way of my line of sight but still seeable is the all the stats in a list. Which probably means that I have the Phone on me.

But, how do I know for sure if I am cuffed?

I need to find out how to see into my inventory. But HOW?

I thought of ways in how I could do it, and many attempts later I could only growl in frustration.

At this point I had sat in the middle of the white room with my legs crossed while my hands rested on my legs. Evidently, this was getting me nowhere. After another minute of absolutely nothing happening my ears had started to pick up the sounds of clanking metal and the chorus of footsteps getting closer.

Standing up I looked expectantly at whomever I was going to see. I was surprised to see only one person come inside, it was Ozpin. The door quickly closed behind him as the footsteps walked away from the outside before disappearing again by the sound of a door closing. Focusing on Ozpin I looked straight into his eyes and the first thing I see is suspicion. Other than that, he wore much lighter clothing than what you see in the show, his trademark cup in his hand steaming with coffee.

I swear there were more people behind him, did they just not go in? Questions for later, it looks like he is looking at me quite intently.

"So, you are the person that has been causing quite a ruckus lately hmm?" He said swirling his mug before taking a sip, his eyes still staring at me.

"I will be brief, me and my, _colleagues_ , have been quite alarmed by your presence. Especially with what they had shown me with your skirmish with the Atlesian Knights. Quite impressive might I add."

' _Wait they were recording me?'_ A cold sweat dribbled down my brow. I could only imagine the surprise they had on their faces when I completely scrapped their androids with nothing but my hands. Maybe that's why so many people were on edge when around me. Although…

Looking at the Principal closely I didn't see any kind of physical twitch. He was calm and relaxed if a bit tired around the eyes.

"But there was one thing that had them quite alarmed to realized about you. Your strength, dexterity and armor are one thing. But rather the sheer amount of **fear** and **power** that seems to resonate out from you. Even through walls."

' _Fear? Power? Is THAT why people were so afraid of me back in the clearing? Even Hunters and stone hard soldier's wills were cracked just by standing near me? Dear god, I might have just accidentally been a big lure for Grimm!'_ The information that he just told me put me into a confused, shocked state; my mask hiding my emotions.

"And because of your semblance we, understandably, have a quite few questions. You have chosen to be cooperative for the time being so, do keep that up." He sipped his mug again this time cresting it in his arm when suddenly he knocked his hand on the wall twice.

The room around us changed instantaneously. The bright white walls turned into a mutual grey. Seats appeared from the floor and a metal table folded out of the side. Taking a seat across from me he folded his hands.

"Now, why don't do get started?"

' _Ohh boy this is going to take quite a while…'_

* * *

 **(In another room…)**

"Holy hell…" The general muttered as he looked at the screen in front of him. It was filled with simply impossible numbers and data that it was simply confounding. The one other person in the room, Glynda Goodwitch, could only share the disbelief.

"This data, it's – it's impossible…!" Glynda stated as she read through the pages of information. Her brows furrowed, her mind muddled with doubt.

"Ironwood, do you have any explanation to these readings?" She asked as she swiveled out of her chair standing upright looking away from the screens in front of her to look at the general.

"I – I have no explanation." He replied placing a hand behind him trying to think of a way to explain the scans and data from the man. Pushing a few buttons, a blue hologram of the man appeared in the center of the room rotating slowly.

"That room is absolutely chock-full of the most accurate security technology in the world. From thermal cameras to x-rays and so on." He tapped on one of the screens.

"Especially the scanners. The material of the armor that he is wearing is _completely_ unknown to anything that we know of. The cloak, while seemingly made from a kind of durable silk, also share these properties. Other than that, there also seems to be a multitude of accessories that he has equipped, which, for some reason isn't visible at all." He shook his head.

"The dust canisters powering them were also giving off odd readings once he started to sit down. In fact, they were giving off almost two-hundred percent more power than before." He paused, scanning over the hologram before turning back to Glynda.

"The dust canisters also tell us that his terrifying presence isn't a kind of semblance. None of the instruments that are installed inside the room reacted to him. It seems to only effect living beings. Even with all of this equipment we barely know anything more than just looking at him."

"Who ever this man is, they are simply impossible to read."

"Which, is why you called Ozpin and I here, I presume." Glynda commented as she turned back to the screen in front of her, this time looking at Ozpin talking to the man.

"There is that yes, but there is also Qrow's message to take into account." He turned to the screen as well as Glynda's eyes widened in realization.

"You are right. But we could talk about that later, Ozpin seems to finally be getting somewhere…" Turning up the volume of the audio the two watched intently on what they could uncover about the mystery of the armored man.

* * *

 **(Back in the room...)**

"Seeing that I haven't introduced myself yet… actually, do you already _know_ who I am? "He asked as he eased himself into his chair.

"Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy? Yes, I know." I said, sliding into the chair opposite of him.

He nods and continues.

"And yours?" I stop for a moment.

' _My real name is nothing like the ones on Remnant, I might be called a liar or a bearer of a false name if I say it. So, uhh, okay, a name, a name that corelates to a color and or metal…_

… _I got it!'_

"My name is John, John Lumin." I say somewhat confidently. I decided to put my actual first name into it because it shouldn't hurt anyone. But my last name needed to be something a bit more compatible with Remnants use of colors and similar things in names.

Hoping that he took it as an answer I look closely at his facial feature and seems to only raise his eyebrows only slightly.

"Lumin? As in the legendary ore of Luminditite?"

"U-uhh… yeah, t-the very same." I stammer. I believe he caught it but seemed to wave it off and continued.

"Hmm, why don't you go on and take off that helmet of yours, don't want to be impolite but it is quite odd just talking to a man without any eyes to lock onto." I blinked behind my helmet before a cold chill went down my spine.

If I did take off my helmet and showed my face I would lose a whole lot of edge when it came to what I would be telling Ozpin about me. His character seemed to be the type where very little could get passed him. I could only look at my bound hands to try and buy me time to make me think.

Thankfully it seemed that I didn't need to do so.

Ozpin had tilted his head to the side before what I would assume would be understanding flashed before him. He looked back up to me.

"Ahh, never mind about the helmet, instead why don't you tell me why you were heading for my school in the first place Mr. Lumin."

Well that wasn't suspicious at all but okay.

"I was heading towards your academy for one specific reason; and that was to try and talk to you." I said before looking around me.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but now that you are here, it will have to do." I say truthfully leaning into the chair to look a bit more casual. He took a sip from his cup.

"Well, I am here now. What did you want to say? You obviously were in quite the hurry to get over here."

"It's about the Vytal Festival." That seemed to gain his attention.

"What about it? Ah, is this about trying to join it? Sorry to burst your bubble but it is only exclusive for students Mr. Lumin."

"Wha- no. A BIG no, actually. Rather it is something a whole lot more..." I pause for a moment thinking of a way to segue into my answer.

"Urgent." He leaned forward.

"Urgent? Urgent how?"

"The Queen has made her move Oz, the things that might happen if you don't act now could be devastating." I said as tentatively looking closely at his facial features. And, to my surprise, didn't seem to react as volatile as I thought he would. Although he did swing his head to the side and wince a little. Looking back at me in the most serious of voices he asked me how I knew this.

Trying to calm myself down I explained. Making a silent prayer that I don't mess it up.

"As far-fetched and insane it may sound; trust me when I say that I am quite literally a whole world away from attempting to get to you." Which wasn't _really_ a lie, but it sure was stretching the truth. He only responded with an increase in furrowed brows.

Raising my bound hands using what I thought to be a last resort.

"If you take these things off, I can show you what I mean." I say with hesitation.

* * *

 **(AN): Firstly; I am unbelievably sorry for such a long wait on this one. Time is just not on my schedule. I could only really work on the fic on weekdays now because of me being a busy bee.**

 **So hopefully a 3,000 or so worded chapter would be an effective way as a present.**

 **Also; as I said before, I am NOT going to be going away from this thing anytime soon! So, don't worry about that. I hoped you enjoyed anyway and hope to see you later. Hopefully NOT in a month.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN): Just assume that all items that John has are at the best modifiers. Other than that, this chapter is a bit un-eventful, you'll get some more action in the next chapter. Maybe next time I won't _take a year_ to make it. (Please do not kill the author please.)**

 **Hope you all like it anyway. Do tell me any errors, I'll try and fix them as soon as possible.**

* * *

Ozpin could only stare at me in a stunned silence.

"Did you just ask me to take off your binds _just_ so you could prove a point?" I stare at him lowering my hands slowly.

"As insulting as that may sound, trust me when I say that I wasn't expecting a yes either. So instead," I shift myself out of my seat shuffling the cloak backwards a tiny bit. "I will show you first hand. Reach into my cloak and pull when you feel something, alright?" I say this time standing at the corner of the room.

Staying in his seat for a moment watching closely as I move to the corner. He sat still for a moment before getting up himself and walked towards me. Hoping to God that this will work I started to concentrate.

He'll truly need it if this worked.

Ozpin clutched the edge of the cloak and pulled it aside revealing the same silk-like material before sticking his arm into the cloak. After a second he looked at me questioningly.

"Erm, what exactly am I supposed to be feeling…?

"Trust me and just grab the first thing you feel and pull. You'll see what I mean." I answer as he skeptically pushed his arm into the fabric. His eyes widening in surprise when his hand seemed to disappear into the cloak. Pulling his arm away quickly he stared at me.

"That… is honestly remarkable AND impossible! You are a man of surprises Mr. Lumin."

I chuckle.

"It will get even more impossible when you see what I am trying to show you." I say somewhat cockily.

Looking back into the cloak he pushed his hand forwards.

Doing as I asked he started to pull away taking a step backwards revealing an opaque rose quartz handle easily two feet in length. Soon enough a massive hilt appeared, this time almost four feet in length. Easily as thick as a brick.

Soon enough his surprise turned to outright shock.

He had backed up nearly halfway across the room when the blade appeared. Two feet wide and about as tall as I stand. Once the blade was fully extended into the world; gravity took hold slamming its edge onto the floor destroying it; passing through like butter.

Ozpin's mouth was agape, his eyes holding an impressive amount of disbelief. With such an expression I snicker to myself.

"I have much more than that Professor," I couldn't help but smile as he looked to me and the blade. "I have things that are borderline relics."

He looked at me in astonishment before regaining some composure, collecting himself he looked back at me. His eyes frosty. Carefully leaning the blade against a wall, he walked in front of the armored door.

Oddly, he had looked to his side before looking back at me.

"What else do you have Mr. Lumin?" He asked me in a curious manner.

"Uhh, well, quite a bit. Here, let me show you…" Awkwardly shifting my own arms into my cloak I grabbed two bottles. One a brilliant ocean blue with three gold stripes encircling its base while an engraved ninety-nine sat upon its neck. A similar bottle this time a soft red liquid swirled about. The same three golden rings wrapped around it's center. They were honestly much bigger than I thought they would be. About five inches wide and a whole foot in height. The mana potions being four entire stacks, while the health only three.

Ozpin had opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off by placing more potions onto the table. Intending to show him most of my inventory I reach back into my cloak as I started to take out a plethora of other buff potions. All just about a stack in amount. I took out Ammo Reservation, Endurance, Inferno, two stacks of iron skin potions. Each with the number thirty engraved into the glass.

Conveniently, it seems that every stack coalesces into one flask. Good to know.

Finally, I placed the Swiftness, Wrath and Lifeforce potions onto the table.

Ozpin blinked. As for me being too occupied with trying to put my inventory onto the table I had failed to notice that he had realized something. Of what I couldn't tell.

"Unfortunately, no, this is not all." I say again reaching into my cloak once more. First off, I slowly took out the Daybreak, it's size equally massive as it is powerful yellow glow illuminated the room in a soft yellow light. Fires danced across it's pole, it's lava-like appearance steadily crawled along.

Laying the weapon delicately onto a wall, the blades started to quickly singe the panels lining the room, leaving a slight trail of smoke wafting through the air before dissipating. Reaching into my cloak again I take out with much more speed The Razorblade Typhon, The Last Prism, and the handle of the Solar Flare all laid out into a neat row.

"A book?" Ozpin inquires picking it up flipping through its pages fining that the words inside were in an indecipherable language.

"As amazing and equally insane as it may be, it's magic." I offer, knowing well about who he really is. Looking at his expression I was surprisingly let down by his lukewarm response. He placed the book back down.

"Magic hmm?" he glanced at the Last Prism. I explain:

"The Razorblae Typhon to be precise. Shoots two eight-foot-wide cyclones capable of rending flesh from bone. Great for a whole mass of enemies and fast targets. Homes into them too." I explain before moving on digging out the S.D.M.G.

"The square pyramid you were eyeing at is the Last Prism. Reason why it's called that is because it's the only one in all of existence." He picks it up in his palm before it starts to float above his hand. He fumbles a bit before quickly setting it down.

"Of all existence? Quite specific don't you think?"

"It's has a very special purpouse." I say awkwardly placing the S.D.M.G aside halting my inventory search.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" He says.

"It, ahh, shoots a rainbow colored laser beam." I confirm as he looks at the prism again.

"Huh." He places it . Coughing I just continue onto the Solar Eruption.

"This little thing is, surprisingly, is a whip, believe it or not. Its blades are housed into the handle but I would not recommend showing you it's length however since it is almost as long as two school-buses back to back. Added to the fact that it has a downright immpossible amount of penetration. Not even solid objects could stop it's path." He hummed, almost in indifference continuing.

"I see, and the... dolphin...?"

I nod gesturing towards it with a tilt of my head.

"Firstly, Professor, it is more than just a dolphin. You see it's a _space_ dolphin machine-gun. A damn good one at that. It has a fifty percent chance not to consume any ammo that it shoots. Unfortunately, due to its incredibly fast fire rate the effect doesn't have much of a use except for, well, luck." I say, my demeanor becoming a little more monotone seeing that Ozpin had suddenly become quite serious after taking out my stuff. Before he seemed to be honestly curious, now though...?

It was like I was looking into the eyes of a very, _very_ , old man. Wize and knowing, the whole shebang.

 _'Crap, was it something I said?'_ I wonder when Ozpin spoke.

"And why would you have such an arsenal with you at all times? I do know that Grimm are formidable opponents even to the most skilled Hunters. " He said the curiosity sparkling back just for a moment.

Taking a moment to think for an answer I found one when I started to really think about the world of Remnant. How Grimm seemed to be nothing but cannon fodder for the main cast in the show but were actually a massive threat to the population of the world. They were untamed and impossible, an invasive species which only destroyed. Hunters were the last kind of defense against them.

That was when I found myself in realization that I could change all of that. I stand up facing him.

"The reason why I have these weapons is kind of complicated." I start deciding to give a little more truth.

"You already know this, but Grimm are monsters. These weapons are made to decimate monsters. You might think that might be a bit dramatic but I cannot express this enough on the destructive power that I hold. The Solar Eruption and the Daybreak are made of the fragments of a _sun_. I have gantlets that hold the power of a constellation in the palm of my hands. The Dolphin machine gun is found in the corners of space. I have items that are impossible, Professor Ozpin. So I'll be frank."

"I have been around the block a few times,"

'And also is because _I have seen enough movies to know where this is going.'_

"...I know for a fact that no matter how much power a person has, it is worthless without skill. All I have is brawn right now Professor. What better way to get some brains in one of the most acclaimed Hunter school?" I say with a little passion. It was true and honest. I was in the position where I have augmented strength, magic, and weapons that no normal person should wield. While also being in the world where true heroes are few and far between. I don't think I have the skills necessary to really help people so I am taking steps to try.

Awkwardly, in my mind I think to myself how unnecessarily dramatic most of that was. But hey, at least it sounded cool.

Squinting his eyes behind his spectacles it looked as if he was having a phantom conversation before standing back walking towards the door soundlessly. The door opened with a hiss and the turn of gears as he stepped outside before glancing back at me.

"… Meet me and my vice-principal; Ms. Goodwitch, by the edge of the cliff facing the Emerald Forest by nine o'clock tomorrow. We will start there." I internally beamed before forcing down the excitement.

"I will be there. Have a good night, Professor." He nods before heading off letting the armored door slide back into place.

 _'Well, mission accomplished I guess.'_ I look back towards the door before sitting back down into the chair.

 _'Wonder who was listening into the conversation. Wouldn't surprise me if they did…'_ I think looking around the room one last time before placing my hands onto my lap.

 _'Well. Time to play the waiting game.'_

* * *

 **(Nine hours pass…)**

The ride towards Beacon's Cliffs was a silent one, mainly because the drop ship was truly devoid of any life. Although it might have been for the best seeing that those who were close to me seemed to lose most of their nerves when around me.

Wouldn't that be fun when you are going towards a Grimm infested forest.

Feeling the inertia of the craft start to decelerate I turn around towards the back latch; watching it go down as the small line of light revealed two figures. Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch side by side. Walking forwards I speak.

"Good morning Professor, Ms …? Of course, I knew her name, but I didn't want to be more suspicious than what I already was.

"Goodwitch, Mr. Lumin. Glynda Goodwitch to be precise. From what the Professor has told me you have made quite an… entrance… in Vale." She responded cordially motioning with her hands towards Ozpin. Swirling his cup, he took a swig before looking back at me breathing a hum in affirmation.

"Hmm, yes. Now, before we start I would like to ask you that the use of _any_ …"

Wow, I could practically feel the italics.

"…of your weapons are not to be used. You might as well level the entire forest if you did." I laugh crossing my arms deciding to joke a little I look towards the cliff into the forest.

"You underestimate my power, it would at _least_ destroy the mountain too." They both look at me with glares. Feeling a little exposed I add in:

"Erm, I was joking. I can most _definitely_ not do that. At all, yeah." Glynda looks at Ozpin questioningly before stepping forward.

"Firstly, if you would please step onto one of these pads on the ground here we could begin. But before you do we need to inform you what exactly you will be doing in the forest." She says tapping on her scroll for a moment before looking back up.

"There has been a massive increase in Grimm activity in the past few days. Many of the senior class students have expressed concern with the amount and level of skill needed to defeat them. Many believing that it might be just too much or dangerous for younger students to venture out. Some faculty members have also agreed to have more than one team of trained Huntsman or Huntresses deal with the problem." She explains while I stand myself over the launch pad swiveling my head towards her in confusion.

"You said a _team_ of trained Huntsman slash Huntresses to deal with the Grimm. Why send only me?" I ask.

"Well, of course you wouldn't eliminate them all," she waved her hand dismissively. "you are here to diminish a set amount of Grimm for the other Huntsmen and Huntresses to clear beforehand." Nodding I ask another question.

"How many do I have to eliminate?"

"Just over one hundred of them." Ozpin stated as Glynda stared in shok.

"Wait, what-?"

"Alright, just a couple hundred Grimm, not too bad. But, ahh, how will I get down?" I say playing down my own surprise letting my voice seem uninterested as I leaned forward peering throughout the treetops.

"Oh, that. Well…" He tapped his cane twice on the floor.

"Everyone needs a _landing strategy_ Mr. Lumin. Good luck." Just before the launch pad activated I add:

"Say that to the Grimm." And with that I was off flying forwards into the morning sky, my stomach lurching from the speed as I gradually descend back to the ground.

 _'Haha! I TOTALLY nailed that line! Yes! Yes!'_ My brief fit of victory was cut short by the realization that I was still in the air.

 _'Oh, yeah.'_ I felt the slow tug of gravity pulling me back towards the surface.

 _'Shit._


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN): So, you know how enemies basically turn into bloody pieces of themselves as they die?**

 **Well if you do; then this chapter will contain quite a mess…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The whole of the amphitheater watched in a weighty silence, curious as to how the supposed Hunter would land. Many of the first students had chuckled lightly at the quote. Many raising a few eyebrows. Older students meanwhile believe that such a comment made them think that, whoever they were, was incredibly arrogant.

Amid the commotion was a peculiar team known as RWBY. While curious themselves, they had something a little different going on in their conversations.

"Hey guys…? Did it get kind of chilly in here or is that just me?" Ruby asked, her eyes dilated. Leaving her in a cold sweat making her shudder.

"Feel what?" Yang, her step-sister asked concerned her eyebrow had raised. Picking up on the question Blake turned towards Ruby.

"Ruby, are you feeling alright? You seem a bit pale." Blake said placing a hand on her team leaders shoulder. Ruby meanwhile sat deeper into her seat rubbing her arms uncertainly shaking her head.

"E-ehh, I think it might just be the a/c. Never mind." She answered waving away with a small smile. They both had blinked when one of the students started to shout.

"Hey, look! I think he's preparing to land!"

Swiveling their heads forward towards the projection, it showed the armored Hunter rapidly dropping towards the ground. The students watched in mild confusion when they had noticed that the man wasn't doing anything at all. Their posture was completely relaxed; it was as if he was just standing mid-air.

They he would try to do _something_ at least. Use their momentum to flip off a thick branch, try to angle themselves in a way that would be least damaging. But it was evident that he wasn't going to move, making them speculate that maybe he has a semblance that helps with this kind of stuff.

But when the man finally _did_ stop, they never imagined it would be like this.

They watched in incredulity when his foot touched the edge of a branch and went _motionless_. It was as if inertia had given up on existing. The tree seemed to barely move at all. Its leaves still swaying in a slow breeze when he suddenly jumped down to the forest floor.

"That's- that's _impossible!_ " Weiss yelled exasperated.

The man looked upwards at the tree shrugging and carried on through the underbrush by beginning in a sprint, rapidly gaining speed. Soon enough the man had started to climb his way up jumping from branch to branch with very little effort.

Eventually, the aspiring hunters inside the building started to take note of a few things about this Hunter and their deceptive style. Those who were apathetic in the beginning were now devoted to see how this would play out. Blake Belladonna was one of these students.

Her eyes had tracked the armored Huntsman easily, being well accustomed to fast and agile attacks she gathered that whoever they were, they had _incredible_ eyesight. Their hand-eye coordination was nearly perfect since it seemed to her that he barely had to look at where he was stepping to find the next branch.

By looking even closer she was shocked to find that every time they jumped and landed, the leaves on the branch, no matter how thin, never appeared to move. It was as if he was stepping on air. Her eyes widen in recognition.

' _Incredible, this hunter must be legendary in experience and skill. Even with an entire suit of armor weighing him down he is still able to run and jump as if he was wearing nothing at all.'_ She drums her fingers on her lap.

' _At this point I don't even think he needs a weapon.'_ She thinks to herself for a moment. Her bow twitching ever so slightly.

The many conversations inside was interrupted by a sudden loud and terrifying shriek rebounding from the speakers as a large black shadow loomed across the projection.

The hunters apparent show of agility was cut short when a burst of black feathers tore across the screen breaking apart the tree he was on into splinters. Initially surprised he fell, stopping his decent as if he was always standing. Looking to the sky he saw the culprits. The cameras panned up showing not one, but three Nevermores circling above.

The screen split showing three cameras at once. One looking upwards at the sky monitoring the Nevermores, the second at the Hunter in front of the recently destroyed tree, while the third showed a truly horrific sight. The Hunters in training watched in shock as a wave of Grimm stampede its way towards the hunter.

It seemed as if an entire village worth of Grimm appeared. Old and young Grimm alike charging forth in a sporadic wave. Ursas, Beowolves and Boarbatusks and so on swarmed in from all sides quickly closing in. A few Deathstalkers scuttled around, the Grimm like a tidal wave on a beach soon encircled the man.

Few could muster up the courage to keep on looking at the screen. Those who stayed though, witnessed an Alpha Beowolf lunge forward, it's bone-like claws stretching out an inch away from the Hunters neck. When in a flash the Alphas head abruptly disappeared. The rest of the body could be seen flying out of frame slamming into a few other Grimm making them stumble.

Then without any warning they stopped, hesitant to move forward. Everyone dropped their jaws at the scene before them.

"Grimm don't just stop like that. Not even the oldest and the most experienced ones would ever even attempt to do so." Blake said her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's just plain unnatural. I mean, look at them!" Yang exclaimed pointing to the wave of Grimm.

"Grimm don't just _stand still_ when rushing someone!" Weiss interjected.

"As ludicrous as this may sound, it might just be his Semblance. That's just speculation but-" Weiss cut herself off when she turned to the rest of her team noticing Ruby was deathly still. The atypical hush from their team leader quickly gained the attention of Yang and Blake as well.

Her face was pale as her hands at the side of her head. Her eyes which were usually filled with naïve determination was replaced by an uncharacteristic amount of distress.

"Ruby…? Ruby! Hey, are you alright?" Yang asked alarmed trying to get her sisters attention. Ruby grabbed her hand tightly with both of hers. Her silver eyes staring straight into Yang's; her voice shaky.

"Girls, I… I think I need some fresh air…" She tries to stand, her movements unsteady.

Her team looks in concern as they tried to comfort her. Unknown to them, a certain villain was watching a few seats above. An eye concealed by her dark hair as her head slowly bowed to the side.

"How interesting…"

* * *

' _Well, that didn't take long now did it?'_ I think to myself sardonically looking upon the sea of Grimm in front of me. My heart still pounding from the lunge. The body of the Beowolf slowly started to melt away, a crawling, black smoke wafting off into the wind.

My cocky attitude did a one-eighty however when my brain decided to remember that sharp things and throats end up with death.

' _Oh my god, I could have had my throat cut open.'_ The reality of the situation slowly creeped up to me. I eye the Grimm around me, my stomach digging itself a hole as I realize that this...

This was all real.

' _Oh, sweet mother of mercy why in the hell did I ever think this was a good idea!?'_

There were Alphas, Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Ursas, a multitude of Deathstalkers and THREE Nevermores for god's sake! The Grimm, when looked at with your own two eyes are incomprehensibly _horrifying_! What makes things even worse is how bloody undetailed they seem to be in the show in comparison to real life!

Just…!

Alright; to give you an image as to how the Ursa Majors looks like; imagine a grizzly bear the size of a truck put on steroids with black muscles so taught that they look like veins of carbon fiber. I thank whatever god is out there watching me right now that they are still motionless and not attacking me all at once-

" **SCREECH!"**

"Oh _shi-!"_ was all I could slur before being bombarded by another burst of black feathers. Barely able to dodge I back-peddled my way away from the attack, grabbing onto one of the feathers as support. Like a gun shot in the beginning of a race; the rest of the Grimm seemed to have snaped out of whatever daze they seemed to be in and resumed their rush. Which of course they did so in the best way to bend me over:

By rushing me from all sides.

I could only scream as I rear my right arm as far as I could, the world slowing down into a crawl as I feel the adrenaline cascade down my body, my eyes wide truly thinking that this was one very big mistake.

But at the time, I could only focus on one thing; and that is to get out of this damned forest _alive._

* * *

"Holy _crap_." Was the collective response to what they were seeing on the screen. Students had turned green when they saw the brutality of the Hunters attacks. The surprise ran deep enough that many missed what happened initially. They only heard a sharp and throat tearing battle cry when the Grimm in front of him seemed to explode into body parts.

The Hunter burst into a blaze of fire breaking through the lines of Grimm as an explosion sent many flying into the air only stopping when hitting the branches of the trees or other Grimm. A stray broken shard of bone flew from the epicenter smacking into the lens of the camera showing what was going on. Rendering the video useless before another camera activated.

They saw him quite a distance away from their initial standing; right in front of a Deathstalker in fact. Unfortunately for it, the Hunter showed no signs of stopping; his fist slamming right into its faceplate, shattering it. The resulting blow made it flip landing straight into its back.

In a single bound the Hunter grabbed its infamously poisonous tail with both hands and started to force the stinger into its weak underside repeatedly. The Deathstalker writhed below him but he held firm; spouts of black ooze trailing behind the stinger. The merciless attack soon ended the creature, its limbs flying out from under him at the last flurry, the limbs of the monster detached dramatically into fragments.

It was as if the sheer brutality of his punches was enough to make it explode.

The Hunter stood up from the carcass of the Deathstalker bursting into flames again; a Beowolf that was unfortunate enough to be in the way soon found its body non-existent. The rest met a similar fate.

This went on for what seemed to be an eternity, the whole room white in shock. Their weapons that they carry could barely make any noticeable damage against the natural armor. It would take either a certainly strong Huntsman or a person that is skilled in their semblance to do anything close to what they are seeing.

Yet this man, this absolute madman of strength, can shatter the bone from the Grimm with his bare hands!

Its when they finally comprehend that whoever they were looking at, is more than just some legendary Hunter.

In the end broken bodies of Grimm of all sizes were strewn across the forest floor. Splintered trees littered the fight while shattered rock outcropped from the impacts. In the middle of it all was the armored Hunter now breathing heavily. A Nevermores feather sticking out of his left shoulder.

His fight wasn't over though when another screech from the Grimm above him. Hundreds of feathers fell from the sky down onto him. With a jump he dodged the attack, bursting away from the line of fire hiding behind a tree.

The students watched in baited breath to see how he would make his way out of this one.

* * *

"Haa…! Haa…! H-holy-! _Aaugh!_ " I clutched at my left arm looking at the massive feather in the space between my armor. With a shaky hand I gripped at the base of its shaft. I grit my teeth as I sharply pull out the offending thing. Surprisingly there was no blood in the end of it, and much less pain than I expected. It was still there though making me grunt.

Slowly I look up into the blue sky above the trees watching as the three Nevermores circled me.

" _I need to find higher ground. But where can I find-"_ my eyes catch something off in the distance. A stone tower of some kind. I nod to myself preparing to run.

"That will do." And so; I rushed off straight towards the structure. I could hear the flapping of giant wings as the three Nevermores gave chase. Soon enough my Frostspark boots weren't going to out run them anytime soon. Deciding this wasn't going to work I dig my heels down deep into the ground pushing myself forwards in a miniature jump propelling myself forward.

The result was exactly what I wanted. I feel myself speed up, a draining feeling starting to trickle down in the back of my mind. It was a weird feeling not the same as fatigue but somehow familiar. After a few seconds though I start to feel the pull of the drain increase.

I pushed my questions to the back of my mind I find that the stone tower was very close. It was very basic in shape, just a cylinder with some windows carved into its sides every two meters or so. I quickly look behind me to see the Nevermores slowly gliding towards me.

" _Drat._ " I think quickly looking back up at the stone tower.

" _It's a good of a time as any to see if I can use this…!"_ With that I trust my hand forward a massive chain launching from the depths of my cloak a burning orange and black chain with a massive clawed spike at the end reaching forward easily gripping into the sides of the tower.

Instantaneously my feet left the ground. I angled myself making sure that my feet were facing parallel to the walls of the tower. My feet hit the stone with the same odd feeling of having the third law of physics break at my will. Thrusting my hand forward another hook shoot from my cloak grabbing at the top edge of the tower pulling me up again.

Rolling onto my side I scan the horizon finding the three massive birds slowly gliding over to me.

' _Alright, what now…?'_ I turn my head around me seeing only broken marble pillars a tire in width. Looking even closer I find that their ends angled into sharp jagged points. Slowly an idea started to form. Looking back, the Nevermores were closer meaning that I needed to hurry.

Quickly running towards one of the broken pillars I close my fist rearing back before slamming it into the marble at an angle. The shards flew across the top of the tower falling down bellow as I grip with all my might hefting it up with a grunt laying it upon my shoulder.

Balancing the thing was the hard part but I soon lined up my body with one of the Nevermores right in my sights. It was close now, probably only two football fields away. The rest in an equal distance.

Taking a few steps back I launch myself forward throwing the pillar watching in amazement as the makeshift spear flew across the sky, impacting the monster straight into its massive body. It squawked in pain and surprise before falling into the forest bellow.

I smile knowing that this just might work. Without hesitation I ran back breaking another pillar from its base before lining up my shot again. This time aiming for the one on the right of me. I repeated the steps from before, watching as the marble spear fly. Regrettably, the Grimm saw this coming and move out of its way. Huffing in disappointment I run back grabbing two this time.

I throw the first one, the Grimm dodges, I threw the second one just a moment after and the Nevermore fell from the sky.

' _Okay, we're almost done. Dear god I hope that I am going to be done after this…'_

The last Nevermore however was too close for me to grab another pillar again. In seconds it would land right on top of me. Panicking I start to think of a way to bring it down. And because of the spur of the moment planning I looked at its wings gaining inspiration.

' _This… is going to be stupid, I will most likely be laughed at if I ever told anyone this but damn it it's all I got!'_

Getting a running start, I run full speed towards the edge jumping as far as I could just before the Grimm passed by. Luckily it worked! I was able to grab into the feathers just over the right wing. Slowly, I moved myself to the center down the middle of its spine when a memory of Chapter 8 flashed through my mind.

' _Huh, this is an odd time to relieve nostalgia but okay.'_

" **SCREE!"** the sound of the Nevermores scream springs me back to reality as I continue my way forwards.

"S-So, climactic finisher huh!?" I look down at the neck of the massive bird.

"Well!" I raise both my hands making a claw out of them.

"then I really hope this one-ups Ruby's!" I thrust down with both my hands digging my fingers deep into its muscles and with it I start to pull! It starts to scream, the Nevermore's movements started to flail when I heard something tear. Daring not to open my eyes I just start to redouble my efforts when suddenly with a very wet _crunch;_ the head of a Nevermore was in my hands.

"…"

I could only look in bewilderment of the fact that I was holding a creature's entire head in my hands before its body went limp and started to drop back into the ground. As I jump off falling away from it I was only able to say one thing:

"I _cannot_ believe all of that just worked."

* * *

"Professor…?"

"Yes, Glynda?" he took a sip with his coffee.

"How am I supposed to explain _this_ to the public?"

Ozpin gulped down the rest of his drink before swiveling on his heels heading towards the school.

"I have no earthly clue."

 **(AN): Aaaaand…! DONE!**

 **HEY!**

 **EXPLANATION TIME!**

 **So! I did even more homework in the light of the weapons and abilities in game and how they would work if they were up to scale to the reality of RWBY. Firstly, by building a world with markers made from bars and torches, I had made four 20 block long lines of the metals back to back. One block equals 2 feet, so in total there is an 160ft long (or just above fifty-three meters) of metal bars.**

 **As a comparison, I used a football field, which is also 160 feet, to test the speed of the Solar Flare armor and the Frostsparkboots. By using the timer on my phone, a character using the Solar Flare armor and the Frostspark boots without prefixes could cross the entire build in a respectable FOUR seconds!**

 **While many RWBY characters have been shown to be much faster in speed (cough cough Ruby) who could pretty much shatter the soundbarrier and crack stone with the sheer wake of her speed.**

 **Even then, someone that could bound across an entire length of a football field in that short of a time span is nothing to laugh at.**

 **The burst of speed that you can use isn't a push over either. 34 blocks (68ft) is how far you can go until you completely stop. Takes one second to do so. Additionally, The Solar Eruptions reach is identical in length.**

 **Pretty impressive, right?**

 **Well, there's more: You could throw the Daybreak just about 4 times a second. The Star Wrath and the Nebula Blaze have the same attack speed as the Daybreak making them swing and/or punch at the same speed.**

 **The SDMG's attack speed is on another level. It has the use time of 5, now with the help of the equation that I made myself:**

 **Attacks/Rounds Per-second= (use time)/60. Sixty because of the frame cap.**

 **That means that the SDMG could fire 12 rounds a second or 720 rounds per minute. Making it faster than the M60 by ~70 rounds.**

 **Now, you might think that might be not much considering the type of crap RWBY could pull off. Well, you would be correct, if it wasn't for the fact that when they are swinging/thrusting with their weapons they usually must counter act the weight of their weapons; making them faster in follow ups and combos.**

 **Meanwhile in Terraria, our characters are** _ **fully extending**_ **their reach with their arms. Ever try to swing a sword nearly eight feet in length with one hand every .25 seconds with your arm fully extended? With the capabilities of using weight and positioning now, John could very well match some if not most of the cast in speed.**

 **The amount of carnage that John could create by even using ONE of his weapons would be very,** _ **very**_ **, alarming to some villainous parties in the world of Remnant. It would make sense the Ozpin would have picked up on the danger that could surface if he were to ever use them out in daylight.**

 **That, and its also a cheap way for me to create a kind of restriction to make sure that John doesn't become a Garry Sue. He might have the abilities to create almost anything one could need.**

 **If he could find out how to open his god damn inventory anyway.**

 ****Also; I'll just state out right that he will NOT be wearing his Solar Armor forever. For pretty obvious reasons. ****

 **I very well could be completely wrong with this though since I am HORRID at math, but I tried :P.**

 **PLEASE do go on and review and tell me weather my math is wrong! Give me ideas or whatever, anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time!**

 **P.S: Longest chapter yet! WHOO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN): Wow, last update really did gain more attention than I anticipated. Hell, this story has gained more attention than what I ever thought it would get. Nice to know that people very much enjoy what I create. The possibilities are almost endless.**

 **One could only wonder how insane I could make the Ankh Shield or even the lava waders look like in a battle.**

 **Anyway, on towards the story at hand! Enjoy!**

* * *

Silence was the only thing that greeted me as I made my way back to the top of the cliff.

Both Glynda's and the Professors faces were morphed into what seemed to be a permanent state of disbelief. Glynda's more so than Ozpin's. Although, she however _did_ have this air of annoyance around her and a stare that bored through my armors mask.

It probably didn't help with the fact that a trunk of a tree was now permanently lodged into the rock of the cliff. A trail of upheaved stone, grass, and dirt behind it.

"How did you- what, that's just…?! _WHAT?!"_ Glynda growled, her outburst making me jump a little. A looney smile was plastered behind my helmet as I thank goodness to all things that she couldn't see my face.

"I will be completely honest; I only did it because I saw it in a cartoon I saw as a kid and wanted to see if I could do the same!" I say quickly putting my hands up.

"Mr. Lumin, while I am quite impressed at your show of feats here today, throwing an entire tree and _riding it_ _back to the cliff_ seems just a tad bit much." Ozpin says his eyes half closed.

Glynda huffed reeling back her composure. Unfolding a scroll crested underneath her arm she continued mildly irritated.

"I will keep this brief John; what you have just done will make it _very_ hard for us to make a believable cover story for you, especially with what the students just witnessed…"

' _Wait students- oh god they didn't.'_ I stared at them, my humor disappearing as a cold chill went through my body.

"Please tell me you didn't stream this to the entire school." I say a seriously. They quietly nodded their heads.

"If we knew that you were capable of feats such as, well, this:" Glynda showed me her scroll; an image of me standing on top of a mutilated Deathstalker with bits of smoldering Grimm bits flying across the screen.

"Well Jesus." I comment idly to myself.

"…we would have been _much_ more discrete in how to gauge your combat abilities."

I chuckle nervously. Ozpin sighed.

"Well, it can't be helped and is in the past now." He turned around heading towards a stone path leading back towards the campus.

"The Atlas government will have a few questions so don't be surprised if they make a few… _bold_ … moves John." Glynda says walking forward.

"Prepare some answers to the government that may have already an entire armada on me. Yeah, no pressure or anything." I grumbled shaking my head. Taking a few steps forward I catch up until I am right behind them.

As I walk with them I couldn't help but feel self-conscious with my shifting armor while we walk in silence.

Griping the front of my leggings I forcefully jerked them forward watching as it magically pops off my legs. The metal shifting from its sudden movements. It has been quite awhile since I was at the Forever Falls forest and since then both Glynda and the Professor had shown me where I would be staying for the foreseeable future.

The room itself was very much alike to the dorms that the students had if my memory serves me correctly, only this time with single bed in the corner of the room. It was very much barren in terms of décor though, but I could easily redecorate when I want too.

' _That will need to wait for later though…'_ I think to myself as I grab the bottom of the Hallowed chest plate and the elongated collar, pulling it off the same way as I did the greaves/boots. Holding the sides of the helmet I tug it off brushing away a few stray hairs before laying it next to the sinks basin as I look into the mirror.

What I saw made me have an epiphany.

"This… is going to make a whole lot of problems." I say to myself as I put a hand to my face.

I had changed. Not by much but it was quite obvious if you knew who I was. Two things especially; that being my hair and eye color. The first thing that came to my mind when I saw the color of my hair was "dried blood" while the shape of it just _screamed_ the generic swept-to-the-side anime hairstyle. **(1)**

My eyes on the other hand was the thing that I was most concerned about.

I groan intensely before cursing my luck slamming an uncovered hand onto the sinks marble counter not paying attention as a web of cracks appear on its surface. I slide my body downwards covering my face in my hands again.

"Of all the characters that I could've been using…" I mutter when I push myself up suddenly looking straight into my reflection. A fierce grimace on its face.

"Why must it have been with the one character with silver eyes!" I turn away shouting a long drawn out curse. Breathing heavily, I start trying to calm myself by taking a deep breath, exhaling with a grumble.

"You know what? I just killed a bunch of nightmare monsters in another universe with nothing but my bare fists and rode a tree to a cliff. I'll let this thing bite me in the ass later, I'm going to relax…" I say to myself as I start to head for the shower. After cleansing myself of the grime and sweat from earlier today I wrap the towel around my waist. Turning myself around to face the opaque glass door I stop myself as I look at my bare body for the first time in the mirror.

' _Holy f-ing HELL I'm jacked!'_ Was the first thing that came to my mind.

I could only stare in complete befuddlement as I look at my transformed body. I wasn't the most active person in my life, yes, but I sure as hell didn't have muscles that would make Superman look like an actual everyday newspaper man.

Cautiously looking around for a moment I decide to humor myself _just this once_ by flexing. With a grunt I tense as much as I could and…

…

I unflex nearly immediately, turning away from the mirror.

"Okay, now that's just terrifying." I say to myself as I walk into the shower.

As I walk out of the shower clearing my face and body of stray water droplets my clothes that were on the counter zipped right towards me, yet the moment they touched my skin they seemed to disappear.

It took me a second for me to realize this before blinking owlishly. Remembering that I now have an _inventory_ of all things I decide it's time to try and find out just what it can and cannot do.

Focusing on the feeling, that sudden "pop", in the back of my mind every time something is picked up.

Pulling out items was a pretty cut and dry thing to do. I kind of just imagine the thing that I want in my hand and do a motion that would look like as if I was pulling that item out.

For example, during my interrogation with Ozpin; taking out the potions was different than taking out the S.D.M.G from my inventory. I had to more or less "unholster" the thing as if it was slung over my shoulder. The potions meanwhile had me grabbing them as if there were pockets in my greaves.

Taking out the clothes were just as simple. Only that I basically had to put on an invisible shirt and coat for me to wear them. It was weird seeing them just kind of suddenly appear out of nowhere. But the more I thought about my current situation the more I realize this is probably nothing compared to the fact that I jumped dimensions.

Otherwise it seemed that if I had something, either an article of clothing or just a jacket I could take _any_ item out without any special movements.

Hell, I even took out Stars Wrath just by flicking my wrist like the Assassin's Creed blade.

Taking a breath, I stare back into my reflection trying to find a way for me to blend in while still wearing armor underneath. I don't want to gain more attention than I already was going to get; so after a moment of thought my head shot forward as I remembered a pair of items in my possession.

Putting a hand behind my back I pulled out a decently big, black, safe. With a single arm I plop it down in front of me before quickly opening it up. What was inside confused my perception of reality.

' _Hah! It's bigger on the inside!'_ I think with a dopey internal smile.

The items in the safe were small! About the size of a safety scissor or so. Shaking away my surprise I reach my hands in taking what I wanted: A simple pair of black lenses and a stack of wood.

Closing the safe I turn into the bedroom picking up the armor on the floor slapping the pieces back onto me in seconds. I didn't put on the helmet though and simply opted to place it back into my inventory. I wouldn't get the Solar Flare's set bonus without it, but I do think that people would be more suspicious if I kept on wearing the full set outside.

It seems that my concerns of trying to find out how to craft, well, anything was unfounded. Making the workbench was a surprisingly simple experience, albeit a very weird one. I just kept on thinking of wanting to make the thing, just a simple one would do. After a few minutes of nothing happening I felt my eyes seem to wander before everything blurred into motion.

I couldn't even see it happening, it was so fast that by the end of it the drapes on the wall had fluttered in a strong gust before coming to a rest. Blinking owlishly once more I decide to not craft anything in the presence of another person.

' _If I can make things like this, then my life just got a whole lot easier and harder at the exact same time.'_

Shrugging my shoulders, I move on thinking of another way to try and test my abilities. I wanted to see just what else I could do in terms of crafting. The workbench that I just recently made was very plain, so I decide to see just how my recent carpentry skills hold up. Looking at my hands I started by thinking of what the final product should look like.

My world blurred around me again as fast as the last but what I had in my hands was something _very_ different than the one I had made before. What I hands was a craftmanship that was simply _masterful_.

There were intricate engravings on every face of the workbench. Calligraphy that was embossed into the wood spelled out "Workbench" on its wooden top. I could only stare in wonder and amazement while excitement slowly bubbled out of me.

Smiling with exhilaration I quickly trash the simple workbench into my trash bin before placing the thing right next to the bed. I quickly set up a chair as well, equally lavish in design before I created the sunglasses. A small blur later and there they were; exactly as I envisioned them.

' _Heh, thanks for the idea Alucard.'_ I think smugly to myself as I place the goggle-like glasses onto my bridge of my nose. Picking myself up I look back into the mirror watching as my face was obscured by the glasses. Smiling at my success of new eyewear I pick up the safe from the bathroom floor and placed them onto the bed beside the two sets of armor.

Seeing as that I am pretty sure that the Solar Flare armor set was absolute overkill in terms of defense I slap on the Hallowed armor set first, watching as the glasses come over the helmet making it completely disappear. The steampunk wings meanwhile rested beside the bed, equally as tall as I am even when unfolded.

Placing the other armor set in my inventory along with the safe; a calm feeling washes over me for a second while I kind of just sit in the chair looking out into the world that wasn't mine.

In universal and planetary sense anyway…

' _Well, now what should I do…?'_ I think while I watch the trees sway in a breeze.

Suddenly a sharp _ping!_ sounded from the bed. It was a scroll that they have given me if they had ever the need to contact me.

' _Well, that was conveniently timed.'_ I think for a second.

' _A bit too convenient.'_ I think suspiciously as I look around the room. Slowly my mind shrugged it off as I pick up the collapsible phone, opening it up with a touch.

" _Dear Mr. Lumin,_

 _Sorry for putting you through so much work in such a small-time frame but something has come up for Ms. Goodwitch and is unable to maintain her position as Beacons combat instructor for today…"_

Oh. Oh _no._

"… _because of her sudden dispatch I have decided that you"_

Oh god damn it.

"… _are to continue her class until she returns. Rest assured it won't be long and, at most, would only take the rest of the school's day. Her next class will start in just about twenty minutes from the time you have gotten this message. I have attached the schedule for this semester here:"_

 _Good luck._

– _Headmaster Ozpin."_

Deciding just to close the scroll into its compact state I stand in the middle of my room for a few seconds before slapping an armored hand onto my face before sighing loudly.

" _Haah…_ Might as well get this over with then." I say before picking the chair and workbench with me and stuffing them into my inventory. Looking at the mirror one last time I shift the dark sunglasses further up my nose before walking out into the halls of Beacon. After a second something came very clear to me:

I had no idea where her class room is.

"Oh for the love of-!" I muttered as I turn towards my left, my armor shaking in a noisy mess of metal, jogged forward towards the nearest exit.

* * *

Finding her class was much easier than I thought it would've been. The file that Ozpin gave to me looked as if to have been edited by himself, seeing as I was new to the whole "castle as a campus" kind of thing. My day was made even better when the scroll projected a 3D map of the entire school showing me where I should go. I sighed largely when I found this out and instead of booking it straight towards the class I started to just briskly walk through the white gleaming halls of Beacon watching as the students made hushed whispers and astonished glances in my direction.

It was very distracting.

Absolutely _everyone_ was looking at me as I walked as I attempted to keep a straight face. What made it even worse with the fact that **they too** appeared to have the same reactions as the Atlesian soldiers from before. Only this time the people that were looking at me were kids that were trained to kill things with what is essentially magic with swords that were also guns.

Hell, I even triggered this one kids semblance by glancing at her. She basically turned into diamond the moment she realized I was looking at her.

Didn't help the fact that they had already started to spread rumors about me too. Seriously, one of those gossiping groups "heard" that I could bench press three dust filled trucks with a single hand. As I thought how ridiculous that must be I realize that I could probably do that now.

I shake my head trying to push away the image of me hefting up a yacht Superman style.

Anyway. I had to endure this kind of treatment for nearly ten minutes before finally entering the amphitheater. What I saw inside made my jaw drop.

It's one thing watching them fight from a screen, but by GOD is it impressive when you see them for yourself. Gunshots rang out, not nearly as loud as I expected them to be while punches collided sending dust clouds around and beside them. It seemed that only four teams were present and haven't noticed me quite yet. Looking at the schedule I still had six minutes to spare until the two-hour class started. Looking back towards the students I start to look closer trying to figure out who I will be- Oh.

Biting my lip, I let a small hiss escape my mouth as I face away from the students, taking in a deep breath. Inhaling and exhaling as I rubbed my temples as I mentally prepare myself to meet, in person, what I can only perceive as the chosen ones of this world.

To say that I am stressed out right about now would be a massive understatement.

Team RWBY and JNPR were present along with possibly four other teams that I do not have the name of. They were all participating in what I could only call a four vs. four team battle. RWBY and JNPR on opposite sides with the rest of the Hunters backing them up.

Hilariously enough, Jaune, while still participating, had made very little effort in defending himself against others. Thankfully he seemed to be the one to be ordering his side of teams from behind.

It really was a spectacle to behold of which I couldn't stress you this enough.

What surprised me though was the fact that I could follow them and their _actions._ Even from here I could see their actions clearly, but my eyes and brain still had to fill in the blanks for some of their attacks. They were obviously not holding back any kind of punch. Evidently by the sounds of the air snapping around every block and every whistle of bullets being deflected.

By that point I had freely walked towards them at the edge of the arena still unnoticed.

' _Wow, if I am going to be their substitute for the day I need to start to talk about special awareness.'_ I glance towards Weiss who parried an overhead attack from another student, wielding what seemed to be a mecha-shift keyboard.

Suddenly without warning a sharp yelp was heard. Turning my head towards the sound I find Jaune flying towards me tumbling through the air. In a split-second decision I catch him bridal style. I barely felt the impact or even his weight against my arms while he gained his bearings.

"Ouch! That one hurt! Thanks for catching me Pyrrha…" Jaune trailed off at the end his voice hitching as he turned his head upwards towards me. His eyes dilated as he looked at my eyes, dropping his sword.

' _Yeesh, this is awkward.'_ With a simple movement of my arm I grabbed his back plate lifting him up as if he weighed a feather and put him back to his feet. A little disoriented he took a step away from me. I could only groan in grievance to myself.

"Jaune! Are you alright-" Pyrrha turned away from the battle locking eyes with me. Her voice drawing out the word before ending in a very uncharacteristic squeak. The student that was sparring with her noticed her sudden disconnect and noticed me too as I stood beside Jaune. One by one they had stopped fighting and just started to simply look at me as if they had seen a monster beyond their wildest nightmares.

' _Seriously, what is it with people and looking at me like I am some sort of demon?'_ I ask myself exasperatedly. Rolling my eyes behind my glasses before picking Jaune's sword from the ground. It felt oddly satisfying holding the thing in real life.

Flipping it around and grabbing the blade by it's hilt I take a step towards him before presenting the fine sword to him.

"Ah, have a better grip the next time you are thrown around like that. God knows that you'll be juggled around in the air." I say a bit lamely. (To Jaune it sounded like I was making a deduction that he had no training and that I already knew that he had false papers. Which wasn't wrong but not my intention.)

He blinked before tentatively grasping the hilt of his sword before pulling away from me.

By taking a step back five feet away from me.

Softly he said his thanks; even with my heightened hearing that was hard to hear. I sigh out loud this time.

' _This day is going to be hell isn't it?'_

* * *

 **(AN): Tests and writers block is a dumb.**

 **Good thing is I had a MASSIVE bout of creativity juices flowing for ideas and WHOOOOOO BOY.**

 **I think you all will like them.**

 **Anyway, please review/comment anything that seems a bit off. Don't have a pre-reader for this so sorry if there is a sentence that just seems to trail off before heading into another direction altogether! See you next time on:**

 **A Terrarian on Remnant!**

 **(Hopefully sooner rather than later this time)**

 ***(1): Just imagine the Life Hair Dye only a little more "realistic" instead of a bright red.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN): By GOD I am so sorry for having this take such a ling time to update but it's nearing the end of the school year where I am at so tl;dr – I have been busy doing much more pressing things currently and POSSIBLY for the next few weeks.**

 **I apologize in advance if the quality of the story drops from here since I have been editing this thing sporadically, so yeah.**

 **As always though; I hope that you enjoy what I got…!**

(Ruby's POV)

 _'Oh my god it's Him'_ Was the first thing that I thought as I protectively shift myself behind Crescent Rose. I feel my grip tighten as the feeling that swept over me during his skirmish in Forever Falls resurfaces from the back of my mind. A cold chill had overrisen the climbing exhaustion from the sparing that I was participating in. A hitch forms in my throat as I absentmindedly work my way closer towards my team.

Meekly, and with a whole butt-ton of embarrassment, I peeled my eyes to look straight at Him despite something in my mind telling me _not_ to do that. It took me a few tries for me to muster up the smallest ounce of courage to even look at his face. Internally I cringe.

 _'Oh man, this is so-o-o embarrassing! I must look like an idiot right now!'_ A frown pulls down at my lips while he picks Jaune out of his grasp and places him onto his feet as if Jaune weighed nothing more than a small kitten.

Shaking away the negative thoughts I try and distract myself by taking a closer look towards him. Glad that no one was paying attention to my odd behavior I stare at the man who gave off this awful and just plain _foreboding_ aura.

 _'Is… that his semblance…?'_ I wonder before dismissing the thought.

 _'No way is his semblance like that. It was strong enough to halt an army of Grimm coming at all sides. Or… maybe that says something about him…'_ I stopped and reminded myself a lesson that was taught to me long ago; still training with my Uncle Qrow back at Signal…

 _"Don't go on and try and predict everything your opponent might do kiddo'! You'll just trip yourself up later in the fight, just go with what feels right! Your instincts are your best friend, right next to your weapon, of course...!"_ The little flashback turned my spirits around just a tad; reinforcing my confidence. Even when the sense of danger permeates my mind; I peer through the atmosphere surrounding the mysterious Hunter and make my mind go into autopilot.

My eyes linger at his unmasked face. A dried, blood red hue of hair swept to the sides was crowned upon his head. A pair of opaque circular glasses rested on his nose. A brief questioning thought passed through my mind about _why_ he had them but by then I had already decided to move on. His skin was a healthy yet fair milky brown. And all things considered, looked quite young. He looked to be somewhere in his late twenties. A thin line adorned his lips which, weirdly enough, was dry and seemed to be slowly twitching.

My eyes shifted downwards towards his large red cloak that was draped before him; a black leather like material ran around the mid-section just above the shoulders; the collar was popped up. The inside of it looked eerily empty, _way_ too dark for it to be any kind of shadow. Suppressing a shudder, I force the feeling of danger down, taking in his armor. But before I could interrogate any further a sharp jab hit me in between my ribs. I cried out, "Oww! Hey! What was that-" as quickly as the jab came a finger was firmly placed just above my lips.

" _Shush!"_ It was Yang.

"…Ruby, I get that the dude is decked out in some _sweet_ looking armor and has the air of a magnificent Hunter and all, but you really don't have to openly ogle him." Yang chastised letting her finger down. I flush red; slapping my half-sisters arm with a "solid" punch.

"Y-yang! I wasn't ogling him!" I counter a little flustered.

She replied leaning towards my ear, " _Pfft-!_ Yeah right! You totally were!" Her eyes wide in mirth and mischief.

I only manage a small grumble, settling for a puff of air and crossing my arms.

"Wait, 'magnificent'? Why that specifically? And since _when_ have you ever used that to describe a person?" Blake asked, "Personally, I have this really weird feeling of trepidation around him. But it's background noise compared to the overhead instinct of… umm…? Unparalleled dexterity? I'm not sure _what_ I can call this feeling…" She trailed off as she waved her hands in a small over-arching gesture, finishing by leaning on one of her legs.

 _'Unparalleled dexterity…?'_ I look back at the armored Hunter, his arms crossed. His posture upright, tight, and still as a statue. I shake my head shrugging, "… I don't see it."

Without hesitation Weiss scoffed, "Seriously? You see _him_ ;" she points at the man, "… as someone who has "unparalleled dexterity"? What he did to the Grimm in the forest wasn't nothing but that, Blake. It was just pure carnage. If anything, he seems to me like he's nothing more than a big brute." She huffed, turning her nose upward. Yang couldn't help but chuckle/snort at the same time.

"Yeesh, you obviously don't like him. Not like it matters though, he's still going to be our substitute combat teacher anyways. And I'm honestly really pumped for it! I wonder how he got so strong…" That made my entire body freeze.

" _He's going to be our WHAT?!"_ My eyes widen as I realize that I said that out loud. I quickly clamp my mouth shut as I shrunk under the gaze that my teammates were giving me.

"Umm, yeah Ruby. He _just_ explained to us why he was here. Ms. Goodwitch had to take care of something for today and had to go… somewhere. Along with the fact that he was impressed with our sparring. For some reason." Blake informed. Yang's smile dropped a bit, her eyebrows dropping in suspicion. "Yeah, I don't know why he would commend such a basic warmup so enthusiastically. Maybe he's planning something?" Weiss and Blake shrugged.

My head felt light headed while the back of my eyes stung for a moment. It went as fast as it came; too dizzy to stand I lay myself gently onto the ground. Weiss blinked.

"What's with her?"

"I think she's just trying to wrap her head around the fact that he," Yang pointed to the man "…who just slayed an army's worth of Grimm with their bare hands, will be watching her train for the day." Yang replied shrugging and deactivating her gauntlets feeling the scratches on her weapon before squatting down towards my face. An unworried expression crossing her features.

"…I think she'll be fine. Hey Weiss? Could you watch my sis for a bit? I want to go and ask the dude a few questions. The entire class is practically swarming him! Wanna' come Blake?" Yang asked taking a few steps toward the small crowd. I could barely make it out, but I could see Blake shaking her head, even if it was a bit blurry.

"I'm alright, besides," she took my arm and pulled me upright. "…the floor is dirty and filled with Dust shells." She added patting away the dirt from my back.

I could only groan before promptly landing back onto Weiss taking us both down into a daze.

"Wha- RUBY! You are _such a_ _ **DOLT!**_ "

(John's POV)

 _'Oh boy, here we go…'_ The whole class practically swarmed me after I told them all why I was here. Many of them clamoring to ask a few questions. Understandably I was quite overwhelmed yet thankfully my cool façade held strong as I raised a hand. Instantaneously they all quieted down.

 _'I… cannot believe that worked.'_ Not going to complain, but oh well. Clearing my already dry throat, I watch as Yang slowly made her way to the front. Feigning ignorance I turn my head around the group of students starring into their eyes behind the sunglasses before gesturing towards Pyrrha. I knew for a fact that Yang wanted to get something out of me and it would just be too obvious if I picked her the moment she moves in. Hindsight is a very, very useful skill. I cannot possibly mess introductions at all. I sigh.

"Yes, Ms…?" I say evenly trying my best not to smile out of sheer glee of the fact that I was talking to what I had once that was a fictional character. She had straightened up, her eyes steeling themselves into a warrior's stare. I could most certainly read, however, that she was bouncing a few questions in her head before settling for one.

"Pyrrha Nikos, sir. And, well, many of us would like to know what's your preferred weapon type? You were only able to go out with just your bare hands to battle the Grimm in the Forever Falls forest. Are your hands your preferred weapon?" That made me blink. It was much simpler than the stuff that I had bouncing around in my head.

"Well… I do like a fist fight but if I had to _choose_ …" I ponder for a moment visualizing what kind of weapon would seem to suit me the most. After a few imaginary images of me wielding all sorts of things I answer truthfully, " _primarily_ I use swords. But in all honestly? Anything that has the potential to do damage is my, preference really." I let the information sink into their minds, eyebrows raising as I caught them off guard. Seeing this I continue raising my right hand and balling it into a dense fist, the hallowed metal giving a little.

"But if all else fails, a fist to the skull would do the trick am I right?" I say smirking. Soon enough the young hunters were chuckling as they commented idly to each other approvingly. A hand shot up from the small gathering, it was Ren's.

"Mr. Lumin, my name is Lie Ren and if I may ask; how were you able to run across tree branches in the forest so effortlessly? I mean no disrespect but, with a full set of armor you were much too weightless in your movements in travel. Do you think you would be able to teach us how to do that?" He said courtly, a glimmer of awe present in his eyes.

I forced my mind to calm itself, preparing for the next 'bout of questions as I procured an answer for him. I gestured with my hand as I spoke, "Sorry to say, but I can't really _teach_ you how to do that kind of stuff. It practically manifests by itself as you train your body physically for moving the way I do. Seeing as that I am going to be your substitute for today I can teach you all some pointers in how to do it. We have just over two hours anyway." The students smiled, some even high fiving each other. Another hand shot up right next to Ren, obviously it was Nora's.

"Ohh! Mr. Lumin! How did it feel tearing all those Grimm apart with your _bare hands!_ Man, It must have been a thrill doing all of that." Her face held a very… disturbingly cheerful expression. JPR noticed this and slapped a hand to their foreheads. Shaking my head, I think back to the whole thing. And I found myself reeling with how _clearly_ I remember the fight. Every fist thrown, every attack dodged. It was fast but somehow also slow at the _exact same time_.

 _'Oh sweet mother of goodness that's confusing...'_

I came back to reality before looking at her in the eyes behind my glasses. "… before I answer that, how long was my fight with the Grimm from beginning to end?" Nora blinked before putting a hand to her cheek. Another student answered for her. "According to the videos? Just under ten minutes, umm, sir." They said. I continue asking kind of surprised. "Might be a stupid question, but isn't that pretty long for a battle with the Grimm?" They all stared at me as if I just went insane. Didn't help my subconscious one bit considering the circumstances.

"Are you kidding? What you did a literal _blur_ for all of us, even the cameras!" They nodded. Holy crap even Pyrrha. If a bit slowly.

"Yeah, and those things should be able to catch the trails of bullets, albeit the small caliber ones…"

"Huh." Wow, nice reply me. In times of stress I quickly push back my hair, looking back at Nora. "Well, anyway, the way how I would explain the feeling of battling so many Grimm at once barehanded is simple: _Absolutely terrifying._ " I do a mock expression of absolute terror placing my hands just to the sides of my head. Catching them off guard.

"Wait really?!" They screamed.

Jeez, please tell me they are not this gullible… "No, not really." I say reverting back into my earlier collected mask. Consequentially; all of them face vaulted. I stifled a laughter.

Getting serious I continue. "Seriously though: If you ever find yourself with nothing but your bare hands without any backup or backup weapons in a fight while battling Grimm, please, do go and just cry out for help. That is unless you are exemplary in hand-to-hand combat, then try your best to improvise weapons." That seemed to satisfy them. A few of the students even glancing at their own personal weapons.

"Now, I know that you all just have so many burning questions about who I am and how I did what I did in the Forever Falls forest and all, but this has taken a whole lot more time than I expected so just one more question, that is it. Afterwards I'm going to show you exactly what I meant by "training" from what Lie Ren here asked. So, you!" I point straight at Yang. "… what is your question?"

Yang smiled before pointing to herself with a thumb. "Yang, Yang Xiao Long, Mr. Lumin." She parted her hair to the side with a hand pointing at me. "And I want to know just who you are." A student in the back of the group nodded speaking up. "Yeah! A Hunter of your caliber should be practically everywhere on social media, but as far as anyone else is concerned you… kind of just appeared out of nowhere."

I could feel myself sweating bullets now; the panic seeping in.

 _'Okay, Ozpin I really hope to dear god that you coverup is goddamn solid. If this fails I will be pointing at YOU.'_ Taking a deep breath, I start at the beginning of my "life" in Remnant.

"… Well, that's because you not being able to find any information on me is very much purposeful," The students squawked in confusion. "mainly because I _technically_ didn't become an official citizen of Vale, if not the world, in the time span of only a day."

"You weren't a citizen? How's that possible? You must have been born _somewhere_ on Remnant." I nodded my head. "And you would be correct. I was born _somewhere_ on Remnant, it's just that my circumstances at birth were very…" I put on a deep frown pairing it up for what I was going to say next:

" _Grimm._ "

The moment I uttered their name I could see some of the students take a step back; both literally and figuratively. A barely audible "Oh." came from somewhere in the group. I nod a bit solemnly too. I had come to terms with my position of probably never going to ever see my friends and family again while sitting in that small white interrogation room and in the Airship. I don't think they would have noticed me sniffling unless they were right next to me.

I pause for a moment before rubbing my eye with a finger.

"I'll go and spare you the details but let's just say that since then, I _really_ hate the Grimm. I know for a fact that some of you already know how destructive they are to Mankind and Faunus alike, which is why you and I are here now: To protect those who couldn't themselves." The last bit of motivational and borderline hero talk wasn't something that I had planned on saying, but the opportunity kind of gave itself away.

One thing that I took note of from the class was that some of the Faunus students and Humans held a very solemn expression. One of them needed to look away but my eyes already caught the glimpse of water in the corner of their eye. These guys were all still very much kids. Hoping to become the light of tomorrow for whoever they had in mind.

 _'And considering what's coming next, the world will need real, bona fide heroes in its wake. And I sure as hell will be right beside them when that comes.'_ While I wasn't a person who had any military training at all, my grandfather, god bless his soul, did. Before he had passed away my family used to always go on and fish with him. We now go annually in memory of him because of it funnily enough.

One day in the summer of my Sophomore year of College, I had asked him: "Just what did it take for you to decide to go to the army?" He looked to the sky for a minute before turning back to me. While I couldn't remember the latter parts of our conversation since it had drifted off into something else, one thing stuck with me since then. He had told me that the first thing that someone needed to have before even entering…

"Is that they had to have spirit. They had to know what they were about to go through before attempting to join John. Without it you will hold little to no integrity within your team."

It sounded a little bit cheesy at the time, but I had found meaning in it later in life. Glad that I did too now that I am stuck in this world. Suddenly; a voice snapped me out of my musings.

"Umm, sir? Are you alright?"

"Wha-? Oh, sorry." Did I just have a goddamn _flashback_ just now? Bah, never mind I'll think about that stuff later. They stood silently as I gather my scattered thoughts. I hadn't noticed but many of the students held concerned looks on their faces. Ren, meanwhile had a knowing look.

"Anyway, my parents were strong enough to hold back the literal black tide of Grimm just long enough for a long and trusted friend to hide with. They will be responsible for pushing me to my absolute limits, so on and so forth." I gesture. I stare into the eyes of Yang as I talked, trying to make sure if Ozpin's backstory was holding up. It seemed that it was since they had looked down.

"… Your parents didn't make it did they…?" I was surprised, it was honestly really jarring to hear such conviction and sheer remorse coming from- wait, Ruby? I caught myself staring before turning my had to the side.

"No." I said much too quickly for my liking, but they didn't seem to notice. In fact…

 _'Wow, that just brought down their spirits by a whole lot. Not like I could change it now. Honestly Ozpin why did you make up such a sob story?'_ I ponder for a moment before coughing in my hand.

"I hope that answers your question Ms. Long." Yang only nodded. Seeing as it was time to finally get some training done, I proceeded to try and cheer everyone up by saying that all of it was in the past and then went on into something about "don't dwell on the past" or something. In mere minutes the students were back into their routine.

Idly I saw Ruby in the corner of my eye giving me an unreadable stare. Pyrrha, too, was giving me such a stare. Understandably, a cold chill went down my spine. Thankfully I was able to be distracted by "teaching" the rest.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Once the second class of students funneled into the building a similar story happened with the whole QnA. Thankfully they were much less questionable about my past and more on my abilities. I was only able to go with half-truths since I didn't know them. This repeated three times when it was finally the last class of the day. Which was an od experience when I found myself not even a little tired after teaching over one-hundred super powered teenagers how to land even softer than a feather. Guess it was another perk of being unable to feel degradation of stamina. You wouldn't believe how relieved I was when I found out I could still sleep.

It all went downhill however when I realized just _who_ was in the class.

Cinder was here; complete with Emerald, Mercury and Neo right behind her. I knew the moment that I saw them that I had to keep my guard up. By this point, the chill that ran down my spine every two hours has become nothing more than a nuisance. I mentally prepare myself for what is to come.

…which seemed to be oddly unfounded when they seemed to keep the most amount of distance away from me. Not like I'm complaining but-

"Mr. Lumin, look OUT!" What-?

 _ **SCHLLICK!**_

Oh.

T-that's not good…


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN): Alright, I'll just be straight with you:**

 _ **Finals.**_

 **But, ahh, the more I read over this the more I realize that this whole thing is** _ **basically**_ **just a retelling of "A Minor Hiccup" and "Painting the Town" with a few new/added things. Weather this is absolutely a SIN of my writing or just something to keep your time till the next update, that's entirely on your behalf of thought.**

 **Anyway, I'll still cling on to the hope you all will enjoy this next chapter regardless. Thanks for all the positive reviews as well!**

* * *

Read on!

A second passed before the screaming started.

Mainly from the girl which, for some inexplicable reason, thrown her weapon during a spar and missed by an entire _mile_. It also just so happened that I had to be walking right in the line of sight of the thing while pacing, trying to understand what Cinder might be doing.

Still reeling from the sheer fact that there was now a razor-sharp, wand-like blade, five-inches deep into my skull which was somehow _just thin enough_ to slip through my (invisible!) helmet's visor! Blinking with my left eye I stared in morbid curiosity at the handle of the weapon.

The first thing that I had noticed was that I barely felt any pain, even with a few dozen dark glass shards in my eye-socket. If anything, I only felt a sudden sharp pain that was only capable of making me **grunt** for a moment. The second thing that I had noticed was that I wasn't bleeding. Like, at all. Any drops of blood were simply non-existent in my cheeks and _especially_ my eyeball. It took me a second to realize that I could still see from _both_ my eyes still as well.

"The hell?" I thought out loud. A heart beat later, I remembered that I still had the Ankh equipped on me.

' _So, this is what it's like to be immune to blindness and bleeding. Wow, that's… honestly I'm just glad that I didn't die instantly.'_ The student that had seemingly thrown the blade rushed up to me nearly barreling me over in the process. As she stopped in front of me she looked up straight at my face shocked.

"Oh my God, Mr. Lumin I'm so- what are you- whoa!" I stopped her in the middle of her apology by straight up grasping at the handle of her weapon; feeling as it moved slightly inside of me before completely removing it from my face with a wet _shlick!_ A few black glass shards from the wound tumbled out of my socket as I pulled it out. The sharp pain returned making me grunt again before it subsided just as fast as it came. Many yards away I didn't notice Cinder's team slowly making it out of the grounds.

There were still a few shards still sticking out and around my eye. Bending down slightly I took the more bigger pieces and quickly took them out of my skin.

There wasn't any discomfort afterwards.

Blinking away the surprise for a moment I found out that the eye that had been punctured was, while ruined, had no effect on my sight whatsoever. Slowly my mind caught up to me making my head snap forward towards the class of students in front of me. All of them had their mouth agape in shock.

' _Oh crap, please don't tell me they recorded that- aaaand they recorded it.'_ I felt my frustration well up as I criticized myself in how badly I was at in trying to be unobtrusive. Seeing as that I couldn't really do anything else I held out the thin gun-dagger out to the student in front of me; they gingerly took It by the handle before looking at me.

"Next time, try and make sure that when you are throwing your weapon, you should keep track of what is around you and your surroundings. Especially if there are friendlies around or near your opponent." I say to her simply as if nothing just happened. She stuttered for a while before regaining back her voice, almost yelling at me.

"H- _how are you still alive?!_ My blade sank almost to it's hilt into your skull and yet you just go and pull it out without a second thought! You aren't even bleeding!" A little taken aback by her outburst I reeled at her straightforwardness before mentally slapping myself. God! What was I even thinking!

Suddenly the shrill sound of the class bell rang out. A tense feeling griped my heart as I heard it. She looked ready to hyperventilate. I could tell that she was still staring at my "closed" eye as I looked back at her through my other. I try to calm her down. "Don't worry about me kid, I have gotten worse things done to me." A feeling of vertigo made me sway a little.

' _Whoa. Odd, why did that feel as if that was…'_ The feeling of a cannonball tearing me to shreds rises to the front of my mind before I flash back to reality, reflexively putting an arm to my chest _'…true.'_ I stayed still for a moment before realizing that she was still standing in front of me.

She skeptically nodded her head, her breath starting to stabilize once she mulled over what I said. Joining her other teammates once more. Her eyes never really drifting away from my face. The sound of the auditorium door closing resonated briefly before silence started to reign.

Putting a palm to my eye I reach into my inventory and take out a simple mushroom, praying that this works, and took a bite out of it. A cool sensation washes over my eye for a split second. Blinking with _both_ eyes I smile. "Good to know that those things actually work." I say to no one before blinking again taking off the broken glasses. "And now to repair these things. Wonderful." I stand for a minute before sliding the pair back onto my face.

"Now what should I do?" Brainstorming for a moment I start to make an inkling of a plan by taking stock in what has happened in the show up to now.

' _Alright, so as far as I have seen, I should be somewhere around Volume 2 of the series. Cinder's team is already here, and she still has her left eye. The fall of Beacon won't be happening for another week or so, hopefully anyway, which means that the Fall maiden is still-'_ My eyes widen slightly.

' _Oh sweet honey iced-tea! She's still alive!'_ My mind raced with the possibilities that could happen if I was successful in saving her. I had very little doubts that a Super Healing Potion could easily rework her physical injuries that she would have taken during her fight with Cinder; it's just her whole _soul_ thing that I have no idea how to fix. I would imagine that having the powers of a seasonal maiden ripped out of you wouldn't be very healthy.

' _Actually, that would very much explain why she is in a tank and not in a hospital. I have high doubts that that they have anything to treat something along the lines of "soul-tearing vampirism" well.'_ As I thought about this longer the more I realize that I should confront Ozpin about this. No matter how outlandish and suspicious I might look in the short run. I mean, for goodness sakes I have the best shot in healing her in less than a second!

This is going to be a risky move. I think I need to postpone my ideas on confrontation for later. Building Ozpin's trust should be a priority right now. Right next to blending in as a Hunter. And so far…

 _I replay the memories of team RWBY and JNPR's questions, along with the dagger incident_.

…

Jeez, I am most definitely not helping myself in being non-suspicious. Far as anyone else knows, I am borderline impossible to kill. I could just imagine the kinds of things Cinder and co. must be thinking about me.

A sigh escapes my lips.

' _Well, I'll just need to be better next time and tomorrow. I have abilities and knowledge to do borderline change the flow of time. No pressure Me.'_ I sag my shoulders before fishing out the phone. Staring into the blue screen.

"Alright, now how the hell do I use you-?" A shimmering glow assaults my vision before the feeling of weightlessness engulfs me.

* * *

Weiss Schnee is currently experiencing utter bafflement. A term that she would use to describe nearly everyone currently available to internet access. She herself knew that this "John Lumin" was something else. It's just that she wasn't expecting that "something else" to be "surviving a dagger to the brain" kind of something.

Even with the thick walls of the dormitory, her whole team could hear muffled arguing somewhere in the building.

"So. You're telling me that _this man_ ," Blake pointed at the small screen of her Scroll. Right onto John's face; accidentally making he video play again in the process. "was able to walk away from a knife to the brain and basically say: "Don't worry, I have been through worse." While also spewing some mumbo-jumbo on watching where your friends are? I mean don't get me wrong; it's a completely understandable and reasonable lesson but that's…" She trailed off scratching the backside of her ear with a finger.

"… Honestly terrifying when you think about it?" Weiss continued for her, pausing the video again before shutting it off entirely. "I mean, Mr. Lumin basically insinuates that having a dagger pierce through your skull _isn't_ something to be worried about. There is just so many questions and mysteries surrounding this man that I just don't trust him." She shook her head slightly, sitting down onto her bed. A small voice not entirely confident in volume comes from above her.

It was Ruby. "I… I agree." She said meekly. Her white-haired team member whips her head up in bafflement.

"You do?"

"Me too." This time it was Yang that spoke up. Her face masked in a frown. "I don't know what it was, but I am very sure that you all felt it too when you got close to him. It's like, even being _near_ him makes you feel so very… small?" She waved her hand while lying down before groaning. "Augh! It's just-! Weird, ya' know?" The rest Team RWBY nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, I do know what you are talking about. But I wouldn't say "small" per se. Personally, it was more of a _cold_ feeling." Weiss pointed out before shivering. "…Now that you point it out it _did_ feel pretty ominous."

"Yeah well, it's not like we could do anything about it. Besides, it was just a one-time thing. Ms. Goodwitch will probably be here next morning." Blake said with a head shake.

"Anyway, I think we have something just a bit more pressing…" Ruby nods; putting an elbow to her knee while resting her head onto her hand.

"Hmm, okay. I think I know what we can do!" Ruby says regaining her usual charm as she suddenly drops down onto the floor nearly hitting Weiss on her way down. Startled, she jumps out of the way.

"Everyone remembers their rolls, right?" Weiss stands up walking across from her before pointing to herself with a thumb.

"Yes Ruby. You and I will be going to the CCT to find out any missing Schnee records or recent dust robberies or some other inconsistencies. Since I am a Schnee family member; this should be a piece of cake." She responds a little proudly.

"Hmm… The White Fang should always have weekly faction meetings for orders and to recruit new members. If I can get in undetected, I should be able to find out their plans for the next few days or so."

"You guys don't have to worry too much about me. I have a friend at the shady part of town who knows just about _everything_ that goes on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang flips her hair to the side with a flick of her hand. A confident grin plastered on her face.

"Sweet! Once we all finish what we set out to do we should go and meet up with Yang first thing," Ruby pumps her fist excitedly. "Let's do this!" A male voice could be suddenly heard, cutting into the team's musings, staggering them.

"Yeah!" They all turn their heads reeling from the outburst. They simultaneously shout out; "Sun?!"

"How the heck did you get all the way up here?" Yang asks pointing to him.

"Uhh…? I do it all the time?" He shrugs his shoulders while he is upside down, swinging from his tail slightly.

"You do _what?!_ " Weiss shrieks.

"I climb trees all the time!" Ignoring Weiss' scowl, he continues; flipping into the dorm room in a front-flip. "So, are we going to get back at this Torchwick guy?" Blake steps forward referring to her friends with a hand.

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team." She says, deadpan as could be. Ruby adds in.

"Sorry Sun, but we don't want to pull in anymore friends into this as is." Sun, dismissing Ruby's comment pretty much entirely; continues on.

"What? Pssh! That's lame! You should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun gestures out the window. The team pushes their way forward to lean out of the window to see Neptune, keeping his cool impressively well on the small ledge outside.

"'Sup?" He says nonchalantly with a tilt of his head.

"How… how did you even get up here?" Ruby asks incredulously.

"I have my ways." He smiles before letting it disappear as he looks down below.

"Seriously though, can I come in? This is _way_ too high up for my liking." With affirmation from the team inside, he crawls through the window and stands to the side.

"Well, umm, I guess I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake." Ruby pushes Neptune forward pass Weiss. Winking as he passes her he stands with a smile. Watching as Weiss needing to take a moment to come to their senses. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" Weiss raised a finger.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." After Ruby is done pushing Neptune, stock still, begins to look in between Yang and Weiss. Rocking just a moment. Seeing this, Yang puts a hand on Neptune's shoulder, stopping his rocking.

Ruby asks none the wiser: "But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?"

Weiss rolls her hand and eyes a little sheepish. "Well... I guess Neptune could come with me…" Ruby takes this in for a moment before exploding into a fit of chuckles.

"What? Haha! Nahhh…!"

Weiss, very unamused, starts to sputter as she is dragged out by the collar by her team leader.

"But-! _But…!_ "

* * *

 **By the CCT Tower…**

The sun shines as Ruby and Weiss walk adjacent to their destination. Walking in tandem, Ruby looks on in wonder at the massive structure ahead of them.

"Whoaah~! You know, I forget just how _big_ the Transmit tower actually looks up close!" Weiss smirks. Her mind flashing back to a similar tower back at Atlas.

"You think Vale has it big? You should _definitely_ see the one in Atlas!"

"That was… the first one, right?" Ruby asks.

"Correct." A few seconds pass as they walk in silence. Ruby, meanwhile, still looks on in awe.

"In fact, Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate to one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War was finished."

' _Pfft! What a dork!'_ Ruby thinks as she poses, fists on her hips.

"Oooh! Look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm richer than you!" After a moment Ruby covers her hands as she snorts in laughter after seeing Weiss' frown.

"Ugh! Don't be such a pest! Besides, the only real reason why _we're_ here is because _you_ like the tower so much! You know we could have just as easily made a call through the library!" Weiss reacts annoyed as she watches her team leader dance a little in place.

"Yeah, yeah I know that already! It's just so _cool!_ Ooh. I'm going to take a picture- whoa!" Ruby attempts to grab at her Scroll out from her pocket before spectacularly failing to use her hands correctly, instead launches the phone onto the pavement where it comes to a stop in front of dark boots highlighted in a neon-green.

"Oh!" The person bends down picking the Scroll up and extends it toward the awkward teen. "You dropped this."

Ruby almost immediately recognizes the voice. "P- _Penny!?_ " She exclaimed. Penny, equally shocked merely utters a small "Uuuh…"

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby starts to advance onto Penny. Of which starts to back up a step before commenting. "S-Sorry. I think you're confused- _hic!_ " The hiccups, making the scroll jump into Ruby's hands. "G-Got to go!" Penny turns and starts to sprint away.

Weiss, clearly confused, turns to Ruby. "What was all that about?" Ruby looks between Weiss and Penny before hurriedly turning towards Weiss. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." She starts to walk towards Penny's rushing body. She turns again. "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!" Weiss watches in disbelief as Ruby runs off. Scowling she huffs in agitation before lowering her head in futility.

Ruby soon catches up to Penny with a little help of her semblance. She rushes down the steps until she is in front of the non intrusive red-head. "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!" Penny stares, a twinge of guilt rushes through her.

"There… seems to be a misunderstanding." She starts to move onwards, side stepping Ruby. "What?!" Ruby exclaims incredulously. "Penny, please stop!" Hearing this, Penny finally stops and looks at Ruby, listening. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend." Ruby says pleadingly, her fingers intertwined.

Penny sighs and glances side to side warily. She walks towards Ruby's side and leans in close. "It's not safe to talk here. Follow me." Penny looks around in a crucial suspicion before quickly turning away; furthering Ruby's confusion as she follows.

* * *

Ruby and Penny are seen walking side by side together somewhere in the streets of Vale. Ruby just slightly ahead of Penny.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I do not really have anything on the Men that you are describing." Penny replies watching her surroundings carefully.

"But, I _do_ however have a… umm… _little_ question for you." Penny stops walking, so does Ruby. The latter of which raises an eyebrow at her friend's odd antics.

"Oh? Well, okay. As long as you answer _my_ questions too alright?" Ruby says stopping beside Penny and putting a hand to her shoulder. Penny nods before scanning her surroundings once more turning her head speaking to Ruby.

"Okay. Erm, this might seem a bit weird to ask but, do you know who or where "John Lumin" is?" The question had an immediate affect to Ruby. Her eyebrows raise in surprise. "Uhh, yeah. I _do_ know him. In fact, he had taken Ms. Goodwitch's place as a substitute for today. He should be somewhere around Beacon. But… Penny? Why do you want to know where _he_ is of all people?" Penny shifts a little from side to side.

"Well, it's just…" Penny out her arms around herself, pinching at the fabric of her sleeves. A wildly concerned look on her face. She quickly looks and leans towards Ruby and whispers in a hushed voice.

"Listen… I have been told that whoever this person is, they are to be treated with _high caution_ Ruby. Not in the sense that you should be careful with what you say, but what he could _do._ It's already no surprise with that video of the Forever Falls forest. My… _father_ told me to go out and try to understand him in person." She lists off quietly, slowly walking. Ruby's brows were furrowed in thought.

"… Was that why you were so close to the Tower then?" A sudden thought races through her mind making Ruby stop in place. A haunted look in her eyes. Penny sees this and stops in front of her. "Oh my gosh! Did I just compromise a mission that you were on?! Oh man…! I'm so sorry!" Penny blinks before waving her hands dismissively.

"What? Oh! No! No no no, Ruby it's alright! I was given a few days to find out where he is anyway. I knew he was in Beacon already, but I just kind of assumed that he was in Ozpin's care. It would be really suspicious if I were to just go around and ask questions about him in person." Penny explains as she tries to calm Ruby down. It works, to a degree.

"Okay, well, that's a relief. But still… sorry." Ruby rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. Penny smiles though and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Ruby, apology accepted." Ruby thanks her with a smile of her own before her gaze turned into a questioning one again.

"Alright, but you still have to explain to me why you seemed to not even notice me at first back at the tower. Why didn't you tell me or my team that you were at least okay?" Penny blinks, a sad expression dominates her features.

"I… was asked not to talk to you, Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Or… well, anyone really." A shocked expression makes it way onto Ruby's face.

"Wow, this mission of yours must be very important to your father." Penny winced at the mention of her "father". Looking away with shame written on her face.

"Y-yeah…" She trailed off. Ruby had started to continue asking questions on her mission for more information when the sound of megaphones blared to their left. The voice of General Ironwood immediately following making Penny skulk back. Ruby meanwhile watches in interest.

"…The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done an outstanding job. Wouldn't you agree…?" Multiple claps soon followed from the small audience in front of his hologram. The eruption of claps in turn made the outdated robots bow jerkily.

"But… the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'… Well, that's just not good enough anymore. We present to you: the Atlesian Knight-200!" Small garages behind and beside the hologram of the General slide up, showing six new, bulkier, and more sophisticated looking droids within. Standing at attention for a time before knocking down the earlier, obsolete models onto the ground. The applause crescendos to a high.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." The new robots pose. Some flexing their mock metallic muscles. "These models will become active and about later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, The Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly requite… a human's touch."

Ironwoods last line enraptures Ruby, making her hunch over in intrigue. Penny, in a fit of sudden nervousness tries to get her friends attention. "Ruby..?" The General soon continues.

"So, our kingdoms greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust company, are proud to introduce… the Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwoods hologram shifts and becomes replaced by a robotic behemoth of machinery. Bipedal with piston-like legs, what appeared to be cannons for hands and a boxy head stood almost trice the size of the robots below it.

"Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suites will be seen defending the boarders of our Kingdom within the year!" Ruby, now thoroughly in awe utters a small "Whoa…" Not noticing the two Atlesian soldiers at the sides of the stage pointing beside her with one calling quickly for backup.

Penny moves, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder speaking out to her. "Ruby, I think we should go somewhere else…!" Without further explanation Penny backs up and starts to sprint, snapping out of her stupor Ruby yells out. "Penny! Wait! Where are you going?!" She turns back to the stage watching as the two soldiers run, chasing after Penny. Realizing why her friend is running she swiftly follows her in attempt to catch up down the alley.

One of the soldiers calls down to his partner gesturing down the alleyway that they were in. "Hey! They went over here!" The duo follows, crossing the street in chase when a car stops one of them from crossing entirely. His partner continues the chase after making sure the other was alright, running after the two girls.

Ruby, still attempting to catch up sees a large stack of crates being held up with a single, flimsy support beam. With a single swipe of Crescent Rose downs the crates blocking the soldiers just in time as they fall. Closer to Penny then before Ruby leaps onto a wall, running along its side before slamming off of it, grabbing Penny around her waist in the process.

"This way!" She yells, grimacing before rocketing off in a stream of rose petals. As they dash away however Ruby's overuse of her Semblance makes her dose off from the strain. This makes her drop Penny unceremoniously onto the concrete as she rolls to a stop in the middle of the street. Slowly getting up and in a daze, she barely registers the heavy truck barreling towards her. Just before she gets hit by the truck Ruby is pushed out of they way, Penny taking her place and holding out her hands in preparation.

The two collide with each other. Dark asphalt shattering from impact, crumbling beneath her feet. The truck, filled with dust is lifted a little way from the air, and with a show of sheer strength, Penny slowly places the car down. The hood of the vehicle completely crumpled. Ruby is caught off guard, eyes wide, uncertain and somewhat terrified looks to her friend. "Penny…?"

Penny looks up to the shop keep. "Are you alright?" The latter nods, obviously scared. Penny backs away before turning back to Ruby realizing what she had witnessed. Bystanders look around muttering to each other trying to understand what just happened. Without warning, Penny runs again. Pushing Ruby by the shoulder as she does so in her mad burst of speed.

"Wha-?! Penny! Come back!" Ruby yells following her yet again after looking at the destruction Penny had caused just by stopping a truck with their bare hands. The two soldiers arrive finally losing their target.

Clacking heels meet concrete as Penny runs before stopping at the end of the Alleyway she was in. Panic seems to seep in for a moment as she tries to find another escape route. Unfortunately for her, her plans for a clean escape slip her hands as Ruby comes running towards her. Exasperated, she tries to ask Penny: "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running from Atlesian Soldiers? Just-! _How did you do that?!_ " Penny finally starts to panic, looking away nervously and erratically.

"I-! I can't! Everything is _just_ fine- * _hicc!*_ I- I don't want to talk about it _*hicc!*_ " Ruby sees through the deception entirely pressing her question once more. "Penny, if you can tell me what's wrong, I swear I will help you!" Penny looks at her eyes wide, retreating from her friend.

"No! No, no! You… Y-you wouldn't understand…" She looks away, her hands tightening against her arms as she balls them into fists.

"Let me _try!_ You can trust me Penny!" Penny looks at Ruby again. Solid green eyes against a dark silver. In a rush, Penny gets up towards Ruby's face, almost desperately. "You're my friend, right? You promise you are my friend?" The dark headed Huntress looks at Penny replying to her softly.

"I promise." Penny takes this as a time to finally reveal what she had been hiding. Looking down into her hands she opens her palms toward her.

"Ruby… I'm not real. I'm not a real girl." Pieces of her pale skin were missing, revealing a metal endo-skeleton underneath. Ruby's mind turns blank for a moment, not being able to process such a reveal. Only able to utter a single "Oh…" as she stares at her friend's hands.

* * *

 _Somewhere between buildings in Vale…_

Blake traced a few fingers over a wall. Three deep gouges in it's side. Peering over the corner she sees two horned Faunus talking with a greying old man. Soon, they were quickly ushered inside. She turns to Sun nodding towards him.

"Yeah, this is it." Sun looks at her quizzically.

"Uhh, you sure?" Unamused, she glared at him before walking forward, unfastening her bow letting her cat ears free. Sun, seeing her glare, raises his hands placatingly with a cough. "Y'know, I'm just going to take your word for it."

The two walks into the large building, the walls filled to the brim with cases. They soon see another man announcing for the new recruits to walk towards the right as they pass. Sun and Blake take a few mask s for themselves. Sun looks at the faux Grimm masks and looks oddly towards Blake.

"I don't get it." He holds the mask out slightly. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Blake looks at him from the corners of her eyes, facing him to talk.

"The masks are supposed to be a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so, we chose to don the faces of monsters." Sun blinks and stares at the half-mask.

"Grimm masks…? Man, that's kind of dark." Blake nods, continuing.

"So was the guy who started it…" She states as she places the mask onto her face. Sun stares, staring at his own mask before shaking his head. He says under his breath. "Always sunshine and rainbows with you…"

As they enter they immediately notice the hundreds of White Fang members above and on the balconies. Their white vested and black-hooded apparel making them stand out easily from the recruits around them. A fully masked man covered with tattoos upon the stage starts speaking out towards the crowd. Behind him was a massive mural of a sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!" He announces before a man walks forward, an orange tip of a cane steps out; tapping on the stage periodically. It is revealed to be Roman himself. A confident smile gracing his face even once the Faunus on the stage recoil in protest. He waves mockingly at them.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Another person walks to his side. It was Neoplitan. "Please, hold your applause!" A Faunus with antlers upon their head points toward Roman. "What's a human doing here?!" He exclaims. Roman only looks onwards turning towards the voice.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are just. The. Worst!" He salutes as an example, letting his hand fall to his sides. "Case in point. So, I understand why you all would just simply _love_ us all locked away to suffer in ways unimaginable, or, better yet, straight up _killed!_ " Sun scoffs leaning towards Blake. "Is he supposed to be going somewhere with this?" Roman continues putting a finger in the air.

" _But_ , before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" The crowd slowly changes their tune, grumbling approvingly. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" They start to actively cheer for him now while Blake and Sun share a look. "they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." He snaps his fingers making the curtain behind them fall. The crowd of Faunus gasp then starts clapping at the sight of the massive Paladin-290. The White Fang insignia stenciled on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot…"

"How did he even _get_ that?"

"As some of you may have heard, this right here..." he taps the mech. "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" He was only met with a roaring applause and howls, in a quite literal sense, and starts to bow when suddenly the White Fang member from before steps onto the stage once more.

"Now, as _amazing_ as this new set of hardware that his employer has given us, I have been obligated to explain to one thing before actual recruitment begins. As many of you may have already known, a Hunter by the name of "John Lumin" have been exploding in popularity ever since his appearance in demonstration within the local Hunter school, Beacon, in Vale earlier yesterday. I have just gotten word that he has been sighted around the city meddling in White Fang affairs. The first group to encounter him were taken out with _extreme_ prejudice. Only one of our men escaped alive but scarred for life." The man's voice hardened.

"John Lumin has been deemed a level five threat, a tier which you will soon be acquainted of soon enough. He was seen in casual clothing draped in a body-length crimson colored cloak, with circular dark glassed spectacles. He will not be hard too miss. If you do see him, _immediately_ gain your attention of your commanding officer. That is all…" The tattooed man steps back while the crowd whispers in concern. In place of him a Lieutenant walks forward calling out to the crowd.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

Blake turns to Sun with haste.

"We should get out of here. We got what we came for." Before they could move any faster a White Fang Lieutenant speaks above the crowd. "Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The mass of the crowd eagerly surges forward, forcing to two to follow.

Sun comments exasperatedly. "Welp!"

As the White Fang cheers loudly, the group of recruit's marches unto the stage, the two having no choice but to follow along. Sun leans towards Blake again whispering into her ear. "What are we going to do?!" She hushes him. "I'm thinking…!" As she ponders what to do next Sun watches as Roman leans on a leg on the robot smoking the cigar, laughing with the girls beside him. He turns his head suddenly letting his eyes settle on the two. He frowns.

"…He sees us…!" Sun whispers before attempting to smile and wave. He only sneers throwing the cigar onto the stage floor. As he does this Blake soon notices a Junction box on the wall, an idea blinks into her mind. "He can't see in the dark!" In one swift motion she unsheathes Gambol Shroud, quickly transforming it into its pistol form and fires a single shot into the box. The whole warehouse instantly turns dark making the occupants stumble in confusion.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman yells.

"Sun! The window!"

"Stop them!"

As Roman yells that out there is a sudden sound of pistons activating in a tight hiss of action. A monstrous groaning sound soon follows suit. The sound of glass breaking soon follows suit. Sun and Blake roll from the fall and dart off away from the building. Silence reigns for only a second when the wall of the building suddenly caves outward as the Paladin crashes through the wall sending debris everywhere. The duo soon jumps onto the roof tops flipping and jumping their way from building to building.

Sun, as he flips through the air acrobatically speaks to Blake. "So, you wouldn't happen to have… oh, I don't know… some sort of _backup_ I suppose?!" Blake hears this over the sound of the Paladin gaining on them and takes out her scroll putting it to her (lower) ears.

"Already on it!"

* * *

" _Whew~!_ Huh, I cannot believe it was that easy- Oh!" Weiss fishes out her Scroll while she walks out of the CCT tower's elevator and presses a button, listening to Blake's message.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back- **HEEEEEEEEELLP!** " Weiss blinks, rolling her eyes before running out the door. A ghost of a smile on her face.

* * *

Ruby watches as Penny is soon whisked away by the two Soldiers. As they turn the corner she slowly lifts herself from her hiding place sighing as she puts her hand behind her head.

"… I still don't get _why_ her father send his own daughter of all people to learn about Mr. Lumin. Wait… maybe it was code for someone else- huh?" Ruby takes out her phone as it vibrates folding it out and staring at the screen. Sun's voice could be heard from it.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" Ruby shook her head dismissing her previous thoughts and setting her mind to what's happening now.

"Oh, I am _not_ missing this!"

* * *

"Well, that was a bust." Yang says exiting out of the night club.

"Was it really that bad?" Neptune questions with a raised eyebrow. Yang nodded her head.

"Eeyup." She popped the "P" as she says so before a rattle comes from her Scroll.

Climbing onto her motorcycle, sunglasses and helmet included; Neptune on its second seat stares onto Yang's personal scroll over her shoulder. Sun continues.

"It's that Torchwick guy! He's in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him or anything; he's, like, controlling it or whatever!" Yang raises her eyebrows.

"Where are you two?" The moment she asks this Blake and Sun are seen running on the street adjacent to them, the Paladin keeping up with them. The two soon reply hurriedly.

" _HURRY!"_

"…I think that was them." Neptune says after a second.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Yang quips before sliding her ride around – much to Neptune's misfortune – and soon chases after them.

* * *

Blake and Sun soon enter the highways, jumping down and on top of vehicles as they go by. Roman discards the incoming traffic with a push of the Paladin's arms. That is – if he wasn't crashing into them already. Yang and Neptune soon follow suit, gaining on the Paladin before matching speed with the hulking behemoth. Yang yells out above the noise of crashing cars and falling metal.

"We've gotta' slow it down!" Neptune nods. "On it!" He reaches for his gun upon his back. Inside the Paladin Roman is warned by the blaring of alarms in the chassis. Reacting quickly, he crashes an arm towards more traffic making them crash towards the two.

"Hold on!"

"Wha- _Oh cra-!"_

Yang swerves her bike to and from the lanes, making Neptune in the back sway wildly in attempt to avoid the incoming cars. It was successful and the two were soon stable again. Without a word he takes off his weapon from his back shouldering it. The gun activates gleaming a brilliant blue as he fires! Blue streaks fly out of the barrel onto the back of the mech. Roman stumbles in the thing from the sheer force of the attack.

Switching to its melee state, Neptune flips his gun into the air as it transforms, a elongated shaft appearing while a curved energy blade appears at it's end. He jumps from Yang's bike as the spear splits into three prongs and drives it into the Paladin. Sun and Blake pause looking back. Sun, noticing Neptune on top of it calls towards him. "Neptune hang on!"

Trying his best Neptune attempts to keep a tight footing holding a death-grip on his weapons handle. Sun slams his palms together making two copies of himself; one with his staff and the other with bare hands. The two soon leap off the car driving themselves onto the Paladin's front frame making them explode into yellow, blinding light. The damage was evident and deep; two gouging holes the size of a melon upon its side.

Blake's Scroll then comes to life as Weiss' voice comes through.

"Blake, I'm in position!" In top of a nearby highway above the one that they were on. Weiss leaps off the edge, twirling her blade and landing in the middle of the road right in the line of movement of the speeding mech. Weiss twirls her rapier again; plunging it into the asphalt creating a massive sheet of ice underneath it. Roman couldn't get the Paladin's feet to purchase any chance of gaining traction making it slip and fall. The ice shattering, making webs of fractures on its surface but still holding strong. His mech soon spinning over the young Huntress and crashes onto the ground beneath the interconnected highways.

Ruby then shortly arrives, her Crescent Rose already weaponized in its Scythe form. Roman slowly makes the massive chunk of technology stand back up as the four-stand next to each other. Inside the Paladin, Roman chuckles commanding the thing to step menacingly towards the young Huntresses. Ruby narrows her eyes in determination before smiling. Looking towards her right at Blake she yells out:

" _Freezer Burn!"_ Ruby and Blake quickly retreat while Yang jumps high into the air using her momentum to propel herself higher into the air. Weiss sticks Myrtenaster into the ground; once more creating the sheet of ice. Weiss then similarly retreats out of the way as Yang slams her gauntleted fist into the epicenter creating a massive misty shower of ice particles. Roman sneers before the Paladin's laser sensors activate scanning all around itself attempting to look around. Blake dashes through the mist and lasers, the Paladin barely making out the afterimage of her within the Chassis. Scowling, Roman fires a few shots blindly into the surrounding area.

One of the shoots manages to fire the moment that Blake and Yang are in the same area. But from it Ruby flies out of the explosion slashing the underside of the mech with a yell making it falter. She gains her footing a few ways away before yelling out again.

" _Checkmate!"_ Blake and Weiss start this time, alternating attacks in assaulting Roman's mechanical feet. Weiss jumps stabbing into one of the sensors on the bottom of the Paladin before pirouetting away on a white glyph. Roman growls, lifting a mechanical leg to stomp on Blake Weiss reacts quickly making another glyph underneath of Blake shooting her backwards before she was squashed underneath. Roman then uses his mounted missiles upon its back but Blake and Weiss easily flip away.

Unfortunately, Weiss jumped just a bit too high. Roman notice her out of the mist just enough to fire both of his energy weapons at her. Thankfully she was able to take most of the damage thanks to Myrtenaster, yet Weiss is still thrown back from the explosion. Landing on the floor once more she casts a special glyph underneath Blake once more like a clock. The world around her seems to slow down while she is in the area's effect. She soon easily slices through the projectiles and armor of the Paladin in a flurry of slashes. Seeing this Ruby yells out again.

" _Ladybug!"_

Ruby then shoots forward, cutting between the legs and turns bringing her Scythe to bear once more. Blake coils her legs behind her before rocketing off the same time as Ruby. They circle around each other with each strike creating deep gashes in the armor of the legs. As a finale of their attack they jump into the air bearing the full power of their weapons down into the shoulder joint of the Paladin rendering it useless as it shatters away from the body.

" _ **Rraaagh!**_ _"_ Yang shouts slamming her fists into the top of the cabin with flaming shells creating small explosions with every attack. The metal underneath her fists soon melting into slag. While being thrown around the inside of the chassis he dashes backwards into two columns; slamming Yang onto the third, making her stick into it. As she is falling, Roman forms a fist and extends the arm forward, a sharp _crack!_ echoes through the air for a moment before her body carries through another column and doesn't get up. Blake's eyes widen in concern.

"Yang!" Ruby runs beside Blake in a flurry of petals. Before Blake could run Ruby starts to talk.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special- **THOOM!** – WHOA!" The team look in surprise as something – no – some _one_ slams into the top of the one-armed machine. The metal around the persons fists bent underneath it's force before anyone cone understand what was happening, two more hits followed up the initial slam.

A left hook completely unhinges the left side of the mech, arm included, forcing Roman into the light once more. Before he could safely take off however a right uppercut completely _unmakes_ the massive machine in an arc of metal and wired guts. Roman meanwhile flies out of the debris landing unceremoniously onto the ground.

" _Arrgh!_ Wha- oh! I just had this suit _cleaned!_ " he moans before looking towards the one who destroyed the Atlesian Paladin and freezes. "Oh, it's _you_." He says carefully.

Metallic debris of the Paladin still are raining down from the sky crashing into the ground. The four Huntresses finally get to look at who interfered. "It's him…! Why is _he_ here?" Ruby comments as she realizes who is in front of them. John was wearing something completely different than the last time the team had saw him. Instead of the dull grey/gold armor encompassing him, he now was wearing what seemed to be a casual black-flannel jacket paired with white and slightly padded pants. Dress shoes upon his feet and the same dark crimson cloak on his shoulders. They couldn't tell by this angle but his round, Alucard-esque glasses were repaired.

John didn't let him prepare before bursting into motion again slamming a fist into his chest knocking the wind out of him and started to chain his attacks. After being knocked around a few times over he was thrown away with a powerful kick. Before he could land onto his back Neo suddenly appears, halting Roman's tumbling. Neo glares back at him standing him up on his legs.

"…! Yang! Blake! While they're distracted! _Bumblebee!_ " The two nod as Yang runs while Blake throws her weapon forward. Catching it with her hand she simultaneously firing one of her gauntlets into the ground gaining speed. With a yell the cat Faunus uses the momentum to throw the now glowing girl towards the two. As Yang passes John she barely registered the panicked "No, wait!" from him.

Neo could only smile as she comes closer. Once her fist finally reaches them, both Neo and Roman disappear with the sound of shattered glass. The two could be seen escaping on a passing Bullhead, Roman on it's metal floor as Neo watches over him. She turns her head back towards the team plus John, sneering at him before the doors could close.

Blake, Weiss and Ruby soon catch up with Yang, but before they could find out what to do next there is the sound of someone's Scroll going off. They turn, and it was from John's. He had already answered it when a voice dreadfully familiar comes from the speakers within.

"… You have a lot of explaining to do, Ms. Rose." The entire team blanched while John himself grimaces behind his glasses.

* * *

 **W O O F.**

 **8,166 words my friends!**

 **As for my explanation... I'll just put in "Finals Week" here and hope to god that y'all can understand D:**

 **Anyway, please leave a Review! See you next time! Hopefully not in like, three months - ;**


	10. Chapter 10

"You girls have _quite_ a bit of explaining to do." The four could only wince as they sat sheepishly in front of Ozpin's desk. Glynda paces around behind them while both Ozpin and I share a glance to each other. Making a quick glance back at the girls I turn back to look at him.

"Don't you think that you should, I don't know, _say_ something?" I ask him with a wave of my arm. He only shrugs, lowering his glasses with a finger looking at Ruby in general.

"I have a feeling that this issue will be over soon anyway. The _real_ reason why we are here, is to deal with **you** my friend." I scrunch my mouth to the side as he referred to me. Couldn't really blame him for having even _more_ questions than before anyway. Glynda groans placing a hand to her head, her face in her hands as she sighs in resignation.

"I'm sorry children, but for the past two days I've had to wake up at some very inopportune times; in the past three days no less." I blinked at that. Peering behind her glasses once it was revealed that she indeed had missed quite a few days of sleep. Dark rings were easily showing through even from where I was standing. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt wash through me once I thought that at least one of those days were all because of me.

Ozpin seemed to finally notice himself due to his eyebrows raising.

"… She didn't tell me she was losing sleep over all of this…" It was barely audible, even to me. Seemingly to shake away something from his mind he cleared his throat and walked forward.

"Ms. Glynda, I think the both of us can take care of this for now. In fact..." Ozpin grabs for his scroll in his pocket with a hand, swiping and tapping through the menus in surprising speed. A soft _ping!_ resonates from Glynda's own tablet. Looking down and swiping across the screen she looks along the lines of text when realization wells into her eyes. Looking back to Ozpin for what seemed to be confirmation; he merely nodded his head. Taking a breath, she takes another look towards Ruby.

"Ms. Rose, I hope that you won't be pulling off another stunt like this again. Am I understood young lady?"

"Erm, Y-yes! Ms. Glynda, it won't happen again…!" She replies slightly confused but still nodding in confirmation. With a nod Glynda starts to walk towards me and Ozpin. She whispers something in his ear before coming up to me handing out the tablet. Ozpin meanwhile stands before the four distracting them for a moment.

"Now, about that Roman Torchwick fellow…" I steal a glance at him before something pulls at my sleeve. Stumbling a bit to the side I look towards my left and see Glynda right in my face. I open my mouth to say something, but she beats me to it.

"Listen here _Mr. Lumin,"_ Wow, she did not sound happy.

"Professor Ozpin has decided to give _you_ of all people the chance to get out of this for free. Even though I abhorrently disagree on this idea; we still need a better cover story for you after the stunt that you pulled. The entire world is buzzing about your name you know that?" It took me a moment to process through everything she had said. Furrowing my brows, I remember that I have in fact _not_ read up on anything pertaining about my limelight on Remnant's news channels.

"…Actually, no. I haven't. But I can already tell that's beside the point," I say grabbing her tablet from her hands. "you said that Ozpin was able to have my explanation slide for… something else. What is it?" She pulls away from me pointing at the Scroll in my hands.

"To put it simply; you will be continuing your work with the students." That made me do a face vault.

"I'm sorry _what?_ " I whisper-screamed at her. She responded by slapping a hand onto my mouth.

"Be. Silent."

' _Oh sweet mother of god that was quick!'_

"You will be continuing your work with the students in Beacon for the next week. For the duration that I am gone you will be teaching them what I have already typed up in the Scroll **in addition** to whatever you wish." I subconsciously gulp as my mind races to see if this will interfere with how the show plays out. My search makes me reel as I remember that Blake was supposed to exhaust herself in her search of the White Fang.

' _Damn! Blake and Yang won't be able to have that one-on-one later. That's practically a major turning point for both characters and the plot. I'll need to somehow convince her to join the Tournament ball if she hasn't thought of it already. Not to mention Cinder's team is also on the move now too.'_ I stay silent for a moment before remembering that I was still talking to Glynda. A bit hurriedly I turn towards her.

"Before you go, do you know when is the Vytal Tournament Festival Ball? Will it be soon?" Glynda's right eyebrow raises as she cocks her head to the side.

"…Why would you want to know about that?" I pause looking at her behind my glasses. I turn my head slightly towards team RWBY as they are talking to Ozpin. She catches my gaze looking at them too.

"It has to do with them hasn't it?" She exhales looking towards me her eyes surprisingly pleading.

"The festival ball doesn't happen until the end of the week. The Tournament itself not happening until the Monday afterwards." She then glares at me.

"Whatever you are planning I expect for you to have an explanation for us" She cocks her head towards Ozpin. "You have only told us that you 'know more than you should'. Other than that, we are in the dark about who you are." Glynda starts to walk away from me calling up the elevator, a miniscule _ding!_ Sounded off as the doors slid open. Glancing behind herself, her tired eyes meet mine.

"Good luck Mr. Lumin. And _please_ , don't make too much of a mess while I am gone." I brace myself for a response, but settled for a simple nodding of my head.

"You, ahm, have my word." She merely nods walking into the elevator. As the doors are closing she calls out to me one more time.

"By the way Mr. Lumin! The passcode is 71813!" And like that, she was gone. The sounds of people talking soon grabs my attention as I pocket the Scroll pad into my inventory. I turn looking back at the conversing group between Ozpin and Team RWBY. I sigh to myself, my shoulders slumping slightly.

' _Ohh geez, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?'_ Rolling back my shoulders I take a step forward straining my ears to try and understand what is going on. It takes me a second, but I am pleasantly surprised when the world around me comes into focus. Their speech eerily clear as I stalked forwards. As I slowly advance I see Ruby stiffen in her seat cutting her off from what was obviously a very winded explanation. My eyebrows raise at this.

"... Ms. Rose? Are you alright?" Ozpin asked concerned. She only shook her head

"I… I'm not sure. I just felt _something_ creep up my spine. It's been going on for a while…" Her team looks at her worriedly while Yang places a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Ruby has been feeling really creeped out ever since she saw the battle in Forever Falls with Mr. Lumin." She explains looking at Ruby who blinks. Ozpin meanwhile looks closely at her while the rest of her team looks on. Realization dawns on me mid-step as I listen in.

' _Ruby has been picking up on my aura?'_

Ozpin's eyes suddenly fly towards me. My own gaze matching his as I nod, hoping that he understood me. I then backed away, toe-to-heel, as softly as I could. In just two wide strides Ruby's posture visibly softened.

She blinked. "Huh. That's weird. It just… disappeared."

' _Well that answered my question. Looks like whatever cover I had is gone now; I might as well just come clean.'_ Deciding on a way to get their attention I settle for clearing my throat. The team swivel their bodies towards me confusion, which soon melted away to recognition.

"Oh, Mr. Lumin. I forgot that you were here too." Yang commented with a gesture when her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Wait, _why_ are you still here? I mean, not to sound rude or anything, but don't you have anything better to do than just stand in a corner?" I place my hands behind my back, hoping to goodness that I look like an actual Huntsman while I buy myself time to generate a reply.

"I think we can both agree that when four young huntresses gather rather delicate data _,_ " Weiss and Ruby mildly flinch at my remark as I turn towards them. "… going into a dance club as minors while attempting to gain underhanded information," I continue, looking at Yang who sheepishly rubbed her arm. "… and infiltrateda garrison filled with White Fang members plus two incredibly dangerous terrorists which went on a rampage in **running traffic**." I leaned forward just far enough as I gauge their downtrodden gazes before making sure that they could see the smirk upon my lips.

"I would say that you all did pretty well, all things considered." That made their jaws drop.

"Wait what?" I chuckled a little before trying to calm them down before speaking again.

"While yes there are quite a few civilians with totaled cars _might_ disagree, I personally think you all did what you could." Ruby's eyes widened at that.

"Oh jeez! You're right! That Torchwhick guy crashed through a whole lot of cars while chasing Blake and Sun. Are they alright?" I didn't know any answers to that but Ozpin gains back their attention by speaking. "You girls won't have to worry about them, nor the city infrastructure for the Highways. All of that will be taken care of soon by Vale police force; plus a few Atlesian soldiers from the Paladin."

A relieved sigh escapes their mouths.

"That's a relief." Blake said, moving a stray hair out of her eyes as Weiss nodded, her gaze suddenly shifting to mine as serious as could be.

"Umm, Mr. Lumin? Yang _did_ have quite a point; why are you still here? Well, other than to point out our… ah, 'plan'?" The young heiress asked me, her eyes squinted and questioning.

Scratching my chin, I respond. "Other than to talk to your Headmaster, not much really." I knew for a fact that this won't answer any of their questions. But I didn't _really_ have any other plans as of right now.

Or, well, the future anyway.

…

Man, I need to plan things out some more, Jesus.

Before any of the four could question me any further Ozpin had cleared his throat getting the four's attention instantly.

"Now, I think that you all had quite the night already. Plus, it is getting quite late." Weiss absentmindedly slid her scroll out, unfolding it in the process. Her eyes widening in alarm.

"Oh my God, it's almost two!" Ozpin nodded extending his arm to the elevator across from him.

"We'll continue this discussion later. Hopefully not at such an undesirable hour." They slowly nodded standing up from their chairs. I quickly realize that they were about to come into my way, so I quickly walk to the side. The four throw a few oblong glances towards me so I wave, saying a quick "Good night." Towards them.

The small _ping!_ of the elevator soon followed. Calming my nerves as much as I could I turn back towards the Headmaster; a calm if tired look was upon his face. He yawns, confirming it. Surprise runs through me however once I find out that I _barely_ felt any trace of tiredness. The absence of fatigue during battle was one thing, but sleep? A frown graces my lips making me take off my glasses looking at my own reflection from the dark colored lens. Ozpin soon starts talking rubbing a hand at his eye behind his own pair.

He regarded me with a nod. "Mr. Lumin." I looked at him, glasses still in hand. His brown eyes glance up towards my new deep silver ones, an unreadable expression on his lips where a sigh escapes.

"I will be brief John, since it is so late into the night I just want two things from you right now; What do you know, and how will you act with such information." He says raising two fingers.

I blink, before slowly raising a finger to point towards my head, tapping my temple with it. "I know enough to say with certainty that danger is _much_ closer than you think. _Because_ of said danger, I had decided to… reinforce your future." He cocks his head, his curiosity evident.

"Reinforce my future how, Mr. Lumin? I hope that whatever your planning isn't too obvious. Although, I have a feeling that you already have thought about that…" That makes me smile a little. Maintaining eye contact I flick my wrist, a Nebula fragment appearing in my hand.

The fragment itself was bright. Like a mini-star suddenly appearing into the palm of my hand. In the back of my mind I could just somehow tell that the power and knowledge of the galaxy is in my palm. For once in my life I saw Ozpin's expression turn into awe.

"As for my actions with such information? Well, consider this one of them; mind if I see your cane for a moment?" He blinks, looking at his cane in his hand. He nods tossing it to me. I easily caught it, almost as if the cane flew into my free hand. Pocketing the Solar Fragment back into my inventory I place my safe down, digging through the diminished items within.

' _Alright… that workbench that I made before took the same amount of wood, but looked completely different depending on what I wanted…'_ I thought picking out one of the Ancient Manipulators inside. Walking away from his desk I place it in the middle of the clock-work room. A silent small clunk could be heard as I put it down. As I place it however, I took a second to admire the detail in the now non-pixelized version of the station.

A small dim light could be seen emanating from the Ancient Manipulator; it's colors slowly transitioning to the respective hues of the four Celestial Towers. The station itself was made of a material that reminded me of Luminite. The orb in the center seemed to pulsate slowly, swirling in archaic energy which, despite it's age, never left or degraded over time. I look back at Ozpin's staff thinking of what kind of property I should give it.

As I look it over I had barely realized that he had walked over to the crafting station. An awestruck look upon his face.

"My god…! It's the Ancient Manipulator!" He exclaimed, making me do a double take.

"Wait, you know what this is?" He nods tracing a finger on the left "shoulder" of the station.

"Know of it? Very much so." He answered with a small nod, an odd wonder in his eyes. Unfortunately for me I still did not understand.

"… How?" I continue looking at him in befuddlement.

"Well, _Luminditite_ , is known for being nothing more than an ancient yet powerful fantasy metal. One that cannot be forged by anvil and hammer. Only a machine made from both magic and technology could truly mold the material." As he talks, my concern grows.

' _Ozpin knowing about the Ancient Manipulator as some fantasy item is concerning. How in the hell does the Ancient Manipulator exist in this universe in the first place before I came here? It makes no sense.'_

Ozpin was now beside me with a steely gaze. "Where in the _world_ did you find a fictional forge of this caliber?" he questioned. Before I answered, I tossed the cane onto the Ancient Manipulator, making it hover above the orb. "Do you truly want the truth to that question?" I ask him seriously. His brow raises before tentatively nodding. I turn back to the Ancient Manipulator summoning a handful of Nebula Fragments in my right hand before turning back towards him opening my mouth.

And at that moment I suddenly felt extremely light headed…

* * *

 _It didn't take long for me to travel back towards the Dungeon. The wing beats of my newly acquired Duke Fishron wings makes the trip uneventful yet tense. Deep down inside my soul I could feel the familiar feeling, the same feeling that every Terrarian gets before going up against another adversary._

 _It was simply thrilling._

 _I let myself smile behind the insectoid mask of the Beetle Armor. The Armored shell from it weighs me down some, but its weight is negligible to what is to come. Looking down I spot the large arena that I had made during my earlier fights with Skeletron. The dancing flames of torches and campfires dotted the ground beneath me. The pink blocks of stone from the dungeon were alight. Even from this height I could see a few people in blue robes with golden trimmings. A massive golden symbol just above them._

 _I let my wings pull back, making my decent towards the ground a short endeavor. The grass beneath my feet barely tell a soul that I had landed. Looking forwards I stare at the people in front of me; the Flairon already in my hands._

 _There seemed to be five people in total, all wearing the same blue robes. Two were repeatedly raising and lowering their arms in a prostrating gesture, their eyes glowing underneath their hoods in an otherworldly fashion. The other two had different hoods, which seemed to cover their eyes. They held in their hands expertly crafted bows. I held full confidence that my armor could protect me even from such weapons._

 _The final cultist however wore upon his face a white, beak-like mask. My eyes narrow knowing that he was to be the one who I would be fighting. "The Lunatic Cultist" from what I was told by the Guide, was a being of innate magical prowess. Entirely devote to the eldritch abomination itself: The Moon Lord. The vile beast tore the man's mind away from him and replaced it with knowledge forbidden, turning the man insane waiting for the opportunity to wring chaos upon Terraria. I shook my head. Thinking just how futile such a concept is. Destroying the world, I mean._

 _Especially when I was still in it. What a thought…!_

 _I walk forward, gripping the handle of my weapon hard. I take a deep breath before downing the many potions within my inventory with a single gulp; immediately I could feel their effects flowing through my body._

 _My lifeforce increased by a substantial amount while my muscles and skin tighten into a taught material. The Wrath potion floods my arms with strength. The breath of the Endurance potion swirls through my lungs giving my senses a rush, clearing my already sharpened reactions to unparalleled levels. The Regeneration potions contents pump through my veins, waiting for any damage to repair. I feel my leg muscles boost in mass and strength, the Swiftness potion doing its job upon my body._

 _Without skipping a beat, I swung the Flairon head forward, just above their heads spawning the deadly bubbles above them. A few hit them immediately, making the ones with weapons draw their bows. Unfortunately for them, the rest of the bubbles target my adversaries making them pop in a show of gore. The ones who are lucky to survive the first attack were swiftly cut down with another throw of my weapon, making them fall with sizeable wounds upon their bodies._

 _The Lunatic Cultist looks straight at me in the eyes before levitating off the ground. I felt the magic surrounding the area void itself onto the Mysterious Tablet. The man spoke words that were wrought with corruption and were distorted in an unnatural way. His body glows for a moment before throwing his head back, laughing a maniacal laugh before speeding upwards above the arena. I immediately knew an attack was coming so I jumped, acceding towards the sky with a flap of my wings. The moment I cleared the ground a bolt of magical lightning sped towards the ground where I once was, kicking up dirt and stone from the floor. I wasn't still while dodging however, purposefully missing with the Flatiron head I made bubbles appear everywhere around my foe, targeting him and popping upon contact. Parts of his robe were blasted off, but where easily repaired via magic. But even then, I could see spurts of blood from where I hit._

 _He didn't even flinch._

 _The Cultist speed up once again, this time throwing fire balls at me easily the size of a grown man. I act quickly and throw a grappling hook behind me harrowingly dodging the incoming attack. I could feel the heat from the attack even from the near miss which seared parts of my face and chest plate. Yet even then, I regained my wits and continued my assault._

 _We clashed like this for quite some time, with me continuously attacking with my arsenal of weapons with the Lunatic periodically pausing his spells to conjure a massive mysterious tablet above himself, creating clones around it. If I wasn't careful in my aim, I would hit one of the doppelgangers, summoning a massive ethereal dragon upon me. My armor protected me from the worst of the attacks, yet even; then the sting of pain was still ever present._

 _Soon I found myself flying in the sky, dodging his magically empowered attacks. His spells escalating to a point of insanity. His clones started to bombard me with deadly energy blasts while star like projectiles tore the ground beneath and around me in amazing blue explosions of stardust and dirt, while fireballs melted the floor into slag burning craters into the ground. I held my ground though, grasping one of the massive icicles that he had conjured up from a crevice in the armor and tore it out from my body. The Regeneration potion soon repairing the gaping hole in my body._

 _I appreciated my work from afar as his movements started to become even more erratic. His wounds too great of a burden upon his now withering body. Golden energy began to seep out of him as he flew, stumbling across the sky like a bumbling insect. The night sky briefly alight from our battle in the heavens. The Cultist started to pour every fiber of his being into his spells now, knowing that his end is near. Ice shards and fireballs, Ancient Dooms and Ancient Lights all danced between his hands while his clones moved in formations, spewing Shadow flame spells towards me to try and halt my advances._

 _All of them failed._

 _Explosions rocked the ground beneath me as a fireball lands behind me. If this battle were to be spectated by other people I would assume that they would only see chaos. But to me, dodging these attacks were child's play. Especially after that damned Destroyer and its lasers._

 _I flicked my wrists, catching five Vampire knives in both of my hands in between the knuckles of my fingers. I cocked my hand back and flicked my wrists again, watching as the two-foot-long crimson red "knives" slam into my enemy at seventy-six miles an hour. The sheer force of the weapon staggering his concentration of his chanting momentarily. That moment of pause easily became his downfall._

 _With a battle cry I land on a platform before launching myself straight towards the man, Terra Blade in hand swinging a wide arc towards the Lunatic Cultist. The massive green blade biting into his flesh much sooner than its projectile. I was able to see the whites of his eyes behind his mask; a look of pained rage bore into my own hardened glare. The stare down seemed to last minutes when the attack didn't even last a second. The Terra Blade soon passed through his entire body, bisecting the man in half. A moment later he seemed to quite literally explode in gore._

 _A slow distorted "_ _ **Nooo~!**_ _" escaped his dying lips when both of his halves fell back towards the planet. I heaved a little once I landed onto the ground, a bag laid in the middle of it all. Picking it up I undo the small tie upon the bag, making the contents magically pop into my inventory. A chill then runs down my spine making me look upwards,_

 _What I saw were four pillars colored in peculiar hues which soon break the Terrarian atmosphere, landing in the biomes of my world. I knew of what they are, and what they will spawn once I defeat them all. I look down back at the corpse of the Lunatic Cultist, regarding his already deteriorating body before going back-_

* * *

I gasp heavily, landing on my knees coughing wildly. When I heard Ozpin call my name. "John…!?" A hand placed itself on one of my shoulders, trying to help me stand up. I stagger back onto my feet, a few deep breaths along the way. My head was swimming, my vision a slurry of dark colors. I felt my arm contact the side of a chair, quickly grabbing onto the thing I plop myself down upon it.

A pregnant silence soon follows accompanied by my labored breathing. My senses start to clear when I realize that I was sitting on one of the chairs across from Ozpin's desk. The Professor meanwhile held a deeply troubled look on his face.

"Mr. Lumin, are you alright?" I weakly nod pointing a finger before grabbing onto one of the arms of the chair. The squeaking of wood beneath my grasp.

I blink a few times, trying to dispel the bleary dots that cloud my vision. "Y-yes. I… I think I am alright." I reassure him. The fatigue quickly washing away back into the sharp quality as before.

' _What… What in the nine rings of all that is horrible was that?!'_ I look towards Ozpin once more.

"What happened?" The Professor blinked at my question staring at me before furrowing his brows.

"You were describing how were able to gain an Ancient Manipulator by fighting a _Lunatic Cultist_ to the death. From what I could tell, the battle was something that seemed not be much of a challenge to you. You started to talk about the man's corpse before, well, this." I shake my head as a million questions flood my mind all at once.

I grunt. _'That wasn't me. Those weren't_ _my_ _memories. That was…'_ I gasp.

' _Those were my_ _ **character's**_ _.'_ I sit there motionless trying to process what I just saw. When suddenly, things started to go numb. The fear and confusion started to ebb away and turn into a still quietness in my mind. I could feel my face slowly turn blank in expression. Then, I started to move again.

Everything was in a dream like haze as I walk back towards the Ancient Manipulator. The closer I got the worse the haze got. I could faintly hear Ozpin yelling my name but my will was just too weak to try and attempt to regain control. The last thing I could remember was my hand reaching forward towards Ozpin's cane.

When finally, everything turned to white.

Then I was able to see **everything**.

It was like the universe was right in front of me. Structures the size of molecules spun in my mind, galaxies turned above and around me as I watch my body suddenly move. I felt the innumerable amounts of mathematics being calculated in my own mind, buzzing in a speed I never thought would be possible. My hands worked in a precision that would make the stabilizers in a NASA telescope look like a tree in a tornado.

All this happening in mere moments; but once I retained control I found myself in front of Ozpin, cane in hand. Realizing what just happened I panic letting go of the cane before teleporting back to my room. As I do, I hadn't noticed the awestruck look on his face.

* * *

The gust of air that occurred once John had touched my personal cane was monumental.

I could _feel_ the absolute and overbearing power both on my body, and even on my soul. This feeling was everywhere, as if all my muscles were taught in constriction while my chest tightened. I grunted, flaring my aura around me; summoning a shield to try and dissipate the feeling. I grunted again; it wasn't effective.

I squinted forwards peering through the white light, looking at John's silhouette. My eyes soon widen to what I see.

The Ancient Manipulator was activated, bathing the room in a multitude of lights. However, what caught most of my attention was the mass of _Galaxies_ in my office! Stars and constellations swirled around the room, spinning ever faster. I soon realize that they were coming closer together towards the epicenter of the room where John stands; holding purple flames in between his hands.

The sheer absurdity of what I was seeing makes me exclaim; "What?!"

He raises his hands, purple flames dancing between his palms before clasping them onto the sphere on the top of the cane. A gust of purple-blue energy shatters the air around me. Once the wave hits my shield however, I realized that my aura and semblance had flared with it. For a single moment I had witnessed the power that John had imbued within my cane. Said object was soon engulfed into a glare of purple flames. I brace and balance myself; a hand to my chin a troubled stare boring into John's shadow.

' _Just… who is this man…?!'_ I think incredulously.

To my shock he holds a few dozens of these massive dark grey ingots, easily two feet in length and a foot in height. The clusters of stars around him start to coalesce into the bars. The ingots start to glow red. To add onto my shock, John still held them in his own bare hands before slamming the white-hot metal into the staff; making another gust of wind rush forth. He grabs another and does the same thing, almost making me fall from the gale force winds. Thankfully I was able to rebalance myself once again.

"Ngh!" I grunt out, finding that the last burst was stronger. I crossed my arms preparing for the next eruption of wind; yet nothing came. I crack open an eye to see that the lights and galaxies had converted into the middle of the room. A dull purple glow emanating from the now visible John, who held my cane in his hands. As I do however, I drop my shield. Blinking away the dots in my vision.

As I do I find the man right in front of me, face ever blank when he blinks. Emotion flares back into his being, a sight of confusion in his eyes before turning into panic. In a blink and a shower of blue sparks he was simply… gone.

"… He left his stuff behind."

* * *

 **(AN): Okay, so, you know when you think that you would have all the time in the world during Summer to work on a story?**

 **Yeah, I do too.**

 **But instead I had to abroad without my computer without any real way to type out a chapter away from home. That is unless of course use my small I phone 4 for it. Once I got home though I immediately got to work. Two days of typing! Haha!**

 **It also *might* seem a bit rushed in a few places so, uhh, sorry about that. If there are any typos, please send me a PM about it!**

 **Hope y'all enjoy it anyway! See you all later.**


End file.
